Our Poor Merlin
by NerdBurga
Summary: A collection of oneshots of various lengths focusing around our dear warlock and the trouble he gets into. In other words, lots of indulgent Merlin!whump, with probably some occasional BAMF!Merlin as well - really, it might just depend on you ;) All ideas and prompts welcome. Looking to use Arthur and the knights as much as possible in these stories.
1. In His Place

**In His Place**

**Words: **2,582**  
Characters: **Merlin, Arthur, Gwaine, OMC**  
Warnings: **A bit of violence and probably like, I dunno, two swear words? Three? -shrug-**  
Summary: **Merlin is challenged about his place in Camelot and among his friends, by a knight who is anything but.**  
****A/N: **Today I discovered just how awesome my English teacher is. Not only does she know and love Merlin, but she thinks it would be, and I quote, "a perfect" idea to use for my creative writing piece in my HSC exam. We're supposed to have a concept ready to write about on belonging. And so that is how this oneshot came to be, on Merlin and how he belongs. You'll find it's a rather cliche idea in Merlin fic, but not, I hope, in an English exam. So I suppose this shall be dedicated to my teacher :D

* * *

"_Mer_lin!"

Merlin turned around with a start where Arthur was glaring at him, his hands on his hips awkwardly around the heavy armour.

"Yes sire?" he asked with obvious disinterest.

"I've been trying to get your attention for the last five minutes! What on _earth_ were you thinking about?" his friend paused and tilted his head to the side slightly. Mockingly. "Or are you really just that daft in the head?"

Merlin rolled his eyes. "I just zoned out. Don't worry about it."

The two were standing in the middle of the training fields where Arthur had been dedicating his energy for most of the morning. Since becoming king he never got quite as much time to work on his fighting skills as he would have liked, with so many other responsibilities suddenly on his plate. The sun was strong in the sky, making Merlin grateful, not for the first time, that he was not a knight. To have to train in this hot weather would surely be the death of him.

And people said being a servant didn't have its advantages.

"Yes, well, I can understand how hard it must be for you to keep focus, but I would appreciate you trying to listen."

"You'd be losing concentration too if you had to listen to such an annoying voice. What did you want?"

The question brought a smile to Arthur's face, one that Merlin recognised and did not like. Pointing a gauntlet-laden hand towards a battered shield and helmet on the ground, he said "your turn."

Merlin groaned and immediately took back everything he had just thought about being lucky to be a servant. "You realise we have dummies for this kind of thing, don't you?"

Arthur's smile widened. "Yes. And I'd like mine to pick up his shield now."

Merlin dragged his feet to where the old metal lay without another word, though his face remained sullen. Despite Arthur's previous amusement, the royal frowned. He had expected a good deal more bickering and complaining than this. Merlin was getting scarily close to obedient, and that was always a sign that something was wrong. "Just what were you thinking about to make you lose your senses for a full five minutes anyway?"

"Nothing," Merlin muttered, slipping the helmet on and immediately feeling his head heat up under the sun. In truth, he'd gotten distracted by nothing more than a bad feeling creeping up the back of his neck. He had the strangest feeling of being watched. He hoped it was nothing more.

Arthur narrowed his eyes and Merlin shook his head. He knew Arthur would just laugh and didn't feel much like making it easier for him. Clumsily picking up the shield and holding it in front of him, he said "What's the matter? Worried a prat like you can't take on one lowly servant?"

It worked; Arthur was well and truly distracted now. He immediately dropped into a fighting stance, and gave his friend one more rather evil grin.

* * *

Merlin rested a hand on his lower back and twisted his head back and forth, trying to work the soreness out of his now aching muscles.

"Arthur going just as hard on you as ever, I see," said Gwaine with a grin, walking into the armoury and placing his sword down. His shaggy hair was slicked back slightly with sweat, a testament of how hard all of the knights had worked.

"He enjoys it way too much," groaned Merlin. Gwaine laughed and gave him a light punch on the arm - lighter than usual, Merlin did not fail to notice. He was going easy on him.

"You'll be right after a night's rest. I'm sure Gaius can make you some concoction or another to ease the pain of your weary bones."

"If only he had something to cure Arthur of his prat-ness."

Gwaine laughed again and made to leave through the door that lead into the castle, calling behind his back "mate, there's nothing that could cure him of that."

Merlin smiled, watching his friend go. But he was suddenly distracted by that same tingle of unease creeping up on him once more. He turned around quickly, taking in the cramped space of the armoury for signs of anyone else being there. No one. What..?

Merlin's head snapped back to the door, the one that opened onto the fields. It was swinging closed with a light creak. That was… odd.

The feeling continued to follow Merlin around the next few days as he continued on with his duties and chores. He was beginning to feel sufficiently paranoid, having to stop himself from glancing behind him at every turn. Something just felt wrong. He was getting bad vibes from somewhere, and it was starting to fray his nerves.

It wasn't until a full week after he had first gotten the feeling that the source presented itself. He had been on his way to wake Arthur up, a tray of breakfast in his hands and a ready joke about the king's weight in his mind when he found himself knocked over, the plate clattering to the floor. Looking up, Merlin was confronted with Sir Adhelm, one of the older and burlier of the knights. He towered over the servant, his shoulders squared, and was obviously not at all concerned about bowling Merlin over.

"My apologies, Sir," Merlin muttered, remembering his manners as he reached out to pick up a bit of wayward sausage.

A small yell of surprise escaped him when suddenly his reaching hand was crushed under the weight of a solid boot. Merlin looked up angrily at the knight who had a small smirk on his face. "Finally on the floor where you belong, hey servant?"

"Sir, if you could please - " Adhelm dug his heel in and Merlin winced, hissing in pain.

"Were you talking to me, servant?" the man asked mockingly. Merlin's eyes narrowed but he was unsure how to react. Arthur and his friends among the knights of the round table aside, he knew the natural pecking order as well as anyone. A noble or knight always had rank above a commoner, and there were those who used and abused that power as they saw fit. For one lower than them to show the same disrespect back was simply unacceptable.

But Merlin thought of the first day he had met Arthur, seeing him then as just another stuck up noble, and of how he had stood up to him all the same. He didn't see any reason that should change now.

"Get off me," he growled as his fingers went red with lack of circulation. Whatever tongue-lashing he had been expecting in response did not prepare him for being knocked back with a kick to the head. Merlin found himself suddenly sprawled out a few metres back from his original position. His hands dug into the cold stone of the castle floor as he tried to regain his bearings, squinting his eyes as flaring pain shot through his head. As he looked back up to Sir Adhelm, the world began to spin alarmingly.

All amusement had gone from the older man's face. Sir Adhelm was getting close to retirement, but he was fit for his age. He was strong, tall and bloody imposing. And now he looked completely pissed. "You will not address me in such a way!" the man bellowed. "You will show me respect!"

Merlin's eyes began to water and he worried he may have a concussion, but still he attempted to stand. He swayed heavily as he rose but remained firm in his resolve. As things blurred slightly, he could only hope he had directed his glare in the right direction. "I only show respect to those who deserve it," he stated calmly.

Sir Adhelm growled angrily and advanced, shooting one burly arm out. He pinned Merlin against the wall by the throat, holding on tightly but not yet enough to be dangerous. Merlin stifled a cry as his already sore head was slammed against the stone. "I am a knight! A noble! You are nothing but a lowly peasant! Who out of us do you think deserves the respect?" His hand began to close around Merlin's throat, cutting the boy off before he could answer. "I have seen the way you act around the King, the other knights! I have been watching you, servant! You think you are equal to them? You think you _belong_ with them?" Adhelm laughed cruelly. "Learn your place! Stop insulting all of us by thinking you may mingle with our kind. You are nothing like us!" His fingers tightened steadily as he spoke and Merlin's own hands came up to grapple against the grip. His magic buzzed and bubbled under the surface, waiting to be released, to fling Sir Ass-helm across the corridor. Merlin's slowly muddling brain tried to weigh up his options, tried to figure out if he could risk defending himself so. Adhelm would not fail to scream sorcerer unless he was harmed worse than Merlin intended and if that happened… neither option felt acceptable. But what choice did he have? As his vision began to dim and his lungs screamed for air, Merlin began to think it might be the only way…

And suddenly the pressure was gone, Adhelm was gone, and Merlin was on the ground gasping for air. One hand went to his throat and he winced at the quickly-forming bruises. His stomach turned rebelliously, the pain in his head having reached new levels. But still he looked up, blinking his eyes to try to clear his vision and see what had caused the abrupt release.

Adhelm was up against the opposite wall as Merlin had been only moments before, looking terrified. At his throat was a sword held steady, and holding onto that sword…

"Arthur," he croaked, relief flooding through him.

"You alright, Merlin?" Arthur asked, not taking his eyes off of the trembling knight in front of him. Merlin nodded, knowing full well the king could not see him, but finding himself unable to answer. Arthur seemed to get the message anyway. "Care to explain yourself Sir Adhelm?" he asked.

"Sire," the man said quickly "I was simply trying to teach the servant some manners, you see - "

"By killing him?!" Arthur interrupted, his voice brimming with anger. "Oh yes, well done, that would have gotten the message across." Adhelm simply watched his king nervously, his mouth shutting with an audible snap. "Please keep in mind, Sir Adhelm, that Merlin is _my_ manservant, and will therefore receive discipline from _me_. Unless you do not trust me to take care of my own problems?" the question was a challenge.

One that the knight was not willing to meet. "No, sire, of course not - "

"Good." said Arthur coldly. "Let's keep it that way, hmm?" Adhelm nodded nervously and Arthur slowly drew the sword away from his throat. "Off you go then."

Adhelm immediately backed away, only turning when he was no longer in reach of Arthur's sword, and began to walk as quickly as he could. "And Sir Adhelm?" The knight looked back with real, genuine fear in his eyes, and Merlin could not help but be pleased to see it there. "If I find you in any way harming my servant again, there will be dire consequences." Adhelm nodded again and rushed away, the threat hanging over him like a cloud. Only once he had turned the corner did Arthur turn to Merlin, who was still on the floor. "Of all the idiotic things…" he muttered, walking over to him and reaching under Merlin's arms to haul him into a standing position. Merlin immediately began to tip and Arthur's hands shot back out to grab a steadying hold of him. "You had to go and piss off a knight, didn't you?"

Merlin didn't answer and avoided his master's eyes. Much as he didn't want to admit it, Sir Adhelm's words were ringing in his ears. Perhaps it was just the lack of oxygen and now definite concussion getting to him, but Merlin suddenly felt much less certain about his various friendships in Camelot. He had never really thought about it before now, but all of his closest friends were far above him in rank. Even Guinevere, who had bonded with him as a serving woman to the Lady Morgana, was now Queen. How had this not crossed his mind before?

"...Merlin. Oi, Merlin! Open those ridiculously big ears of yours, will you?" Merlin realised his master was trying to get his attention. He turned his head in the direction of the voice but continued to avoid looking him in the eyes. He told himself it was just because he was dizzy. "Are you listening Merlin?" He nodded his head slightly and regretted it immediately as another wave of nausea hit him. He heard a sigh. "I heard what he said, Merlin. Not all of it, but… enough." Merlin tried not to cringe at the admission. He was vaguely aware that his feet were moving, and he was still leaning heavily on the royal. But that couldn't be right, could it? A noble wasn't supposed to carry his servant was he? Merlin brought one shaky hand up to his head; he was beginning to feel confused.

"Where're we goin'?" he slurred.

"Gaius' obviously," huffed Arthur. "And don't change the subject." Merlin wasn't aware he had been. Everything was fuzzy. "I'm trying to tell you something important here, Merlin. I'd appreciate it if you payed attention."

"Sorry, sire," he murmured, his voice scratching against his sore throat.

"No, don't - don't apologise. Not now," Arthur sighed. "Look, just… tell me that ass didn't get to you." When he was given no answer, Arthur continued. "For all your faults and moments of idiocy, Merlin, I would have thought by now it was clear even to you that…" there was a brief hesitation. "of course you are our equal. Maybe not in rank, officially, but…"

Merlin was now focusing hard, despite his bleary thoughts. Was Arthur actually… complimenting him?

"Look, all I'm saying is people like Adhelm are wrong. We - I - appreciate… you. What you do for us. Who you are to us. I wouldn't change how things are, and I wouldn't… I wouldn't change how _we_ are." A small smile danced across Merlin's lips; he knew how much it must be paining his master - his friend - to say such things. The smile fell as he realised he must look worse off than he had thought. "So just… don't go getting all quiet on me, will you? Merlin? You still with me?"

It took a small shake on Arthur's part for him to zone in again and realise Arthur was expecting an answer. He forced himself to finally look up at his master, his king, his friend, who let out a breath of relief. "Why wouldn't you answer me?" he asked, sounding more like his annoyed self.

"I t'ld you…" Merlin slurred, "c'n nev'r conc'ntrate 'n your voice. Is too.. boring."

And with that, he passed out.

**If you have any ideas/prompts for me to add to this collection of fics, please do not be afraid to let me know. Would love to help bring them to life.**


	2. Strength

**Strength**

**Words:** 1,282  
**Characters: **Merlin, Arthur and the knights are all there, but it focuses mainly on Merlin and Percival  
**Warnings: **None, I don't think, except spoilers for 4x04, angst, and a really mushy ending. Oh, the fluff x.x  
**Summary: **Set during the episode Aithusa; Merlin's having a hard time and when the knights pretend to eat his dinner, it's the last straw.  
**A/N: **For first and guest reviewer Marianne Ootjers, who gave me two separate prompts, one about the knights stealing Merlin's dinner and one set during season five, which leads me to a confession. I may have... not actually watched season five. Being a rather frequent user of the internet I seem to know most of what happens in season five, and I just can't seem to put myself through the pain of what is to come. I appear to be remaining in comfortable denial. So, I'm afraid I won't be much help with season five ideas. Sorry about that :/ But much thanks to everyone who is already supporting me in this collection!

* * *

Merlin was not having a good couple of days.

Ever since that damned Julius Borden had arrived in the middle of the night, everything had gone to horse dung. The arguments with Gaius, the betrayal of Borden, the worry over the fate of the last dragon egg, the stress of knowing it would be his fault if anything happened to it. He could slowly feel the weight of it all settling on his shoulders like a heavy cloud. It was darkening his thoughts and dampening his spirit. Things were just not going his way.

The fire was beginning to dwindle; he would need to add more wood soon. As it was, he sat slightly apart from Arthur and his knights, who sat close to the flickering warmth, all listening to some absurd story of Gwaine's. Knowing the drunkard knight, about twenty per cent of it would be true. But this was one Merlin had no interest in hearing, too busy dealing with his own thoughts.

He wondered when all of the pressures of late had finally gotten to him and shrouded his mind. Looking back over the day of travelling, of tracking, Merlin felt he had been dealing with it all quite well, considering. Right up until…

Ah. There it was. At dinner, when he had been tricked into thinking the knights had left none for him. That one moment of doubt when he wondered if they had truly forgotten him. That was the breaking point right there. Merlin couldn't help but feel slightly childish at the realisation.

He had always known how to take a joke. Had always seen the funny side of things. It was one of the reasons he and the commoner-knights got along so well (and even Leon when he managed to loosen up). He could always accept whatever fun they made of him and knew how to give back just as much. It was a constant back and forth between them that only continued to strengthen the bond they had.

Except for tonight. Even when Merlin had turned around to Leon holding up his own bowl of stew, the other knights and Arthur standing behind him with amused grins on their faces, and Merlin knew he had just been the butt of another practical joke, something within him remained unsettled.

He and his mother had not always had food a plenty in Ealdor. It was a small village, and that thug Kanen had not been the first to find them an easy target. Some seasons were not as plentiful as others, some winters were especially harsh. Merlin had not always found a meal on the table when the sun went down, no matter how much Hunith had tried to provide for him. And he was okay with that. It was what he had grown up with, and he had not begrudged anyone for the fact.

But the pain of hunger remained forever in his memory. It was not a pleasant one, though the memory of his mother's misplaced guilt was worse. There had been dark times that were reflected on Merlin's thin frame, and tonight, when he was already so close to a dark place in his mind, all of those times had come rushing back to him. The gates had opened and all the stress, all the worry, had flooded through him.

And now he could not seem to lock it all back up where it belonged. He poked the leafy ground with a stick sourly, admonishing himself for being so weak. This should not have affected him so. He should not be so bothered by this. It wasn't…

"Merlin!"

The young warlock was dragged out of his thoughts and he glanced up at five sets of eyes now on him. "Sorry?" he said, giving himself another mental kick.

"I _said_, we need more firewood," Arthur explained with exasperation.

Merlin glanced at the fire, now almost non-existent. "Oh. Right." He pushed himself up and walked aimlessly away from the campsite, picking up random twigs and old logs or branches as he went. Chatter rose up behind him as the knights went back to whatever they had been talking about, but soon went quiet again as he meandered out of earshot, his mind immediately going back to his dark thoughts.

* * *

Merlin sighed. This was taking much longer than should be necessary. This was a blasted forest, after all, shouldn't there be more damn wood to burn? Merlin had just started to grumble when he heard a rustling behind him and he turned so fast he almost lost balance.

But it was only Percival, a small handful of wood in one arm. Merlin let out a heavy breath and his tense muscles relaxed. Percival grinned. "Didn't mean to scare you."

Merlin forced a smile he did not feel. "It's alright."

Percival studied him for a moment, not bothering to stoop and grab a small branch just by his feet, and Merlin suddenly wondered on his motivations for coming and helping the servant. However, Percival was a man of few words, and it seemed he was not going to be forthcoming on answers. Merlin shook his head and turned back to look for more wood. He just needed a little bit more…

"Are you okay Merlin?"

Merlin paused in his search, not looking back at the knight. "I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

"You just seemed… rather quiet."

A small smile, much more genuine than the last, graced Merlin's lips. "I appreciate the concern, Percival. But really, I'm okay."

"Is it about the dinner?"

This time Merlin did look back at his friend, genuine surprise on his face. "What?"

Percival looked uncomfortable. "You know, about how we… hid it from you."

Merlin laughed. Outright and loud, he laughed, apparently startling Percival slightly. "Ah, Percy. If only my problems were as simple as a practical joke."

This was, of course, the wrong thing to say. Percival frowned. "What do you mean?"

Merlin shook his head quickly. "Nothing. It doesn't matter. No, I'm not upset about dinner. Really." The muscled knight looked unconvinced and so he continued with more levity than he had felt in a while, "besides. Just think who's making your breakfast. You really don't think I'll be able to get back at you all?"

Percival smiled and a bit of tension left his shoulders. There was the cheeky, bubbly Merlin he knew. "I'll remember to be wary," he said, and finally picked up the piece of wood. Merlin nodded.

"That should be enough," he decided, beginning to make his way back to the camp and passing Percival as he did so. "Thanks for the help."

He stopped as a surprisingly gentle hand rested on his shoulder. "Merlin…" he looked back at the knight in askance. Percival continued sincerely, "if you do have any problems more… serious than missing stew… you can talk to me, you know. Or any of us."

Merlin had to quickly look away to hide the sudden blush creeping into his cheeks. "I know. Thank you." Merlin knew it was not as simple as that. He knew he could not simply tell his friends about his pressure as the last Dragonlord, or the guilt that was on his conscience, or the fear he held for the future. But he knew despite this, they were still his friends, and they were concerned. And that, just that little bit of reassurance, was what he needed.

That soft touch on his shoulder alleviated some of the weight there, and Merlin found a bit of renewed strength to carry on.

**See? Completely mushy ending. I made myself shudder. Anyways. I was listening to my music while reading this, and I've found that playing AC/DC while writing is strangely inspiring. Just a tip. Please keep the ideas coming!**


	3. In His Place 2

**In His Place 2**

**Words: **2,113  
**Characters: **Merlin, Arthur, Gwaine, Gaius, Sir Asshelm, mentions of others  
**Warnings: **Can't think of any  
**Summary: **A continuation of 'In His Place', the first installment of 'Our Poor Merlin'. The aftermath.  
**A/N: **This was suggested by battlemaiden518 and April29Roses, so this one's for you guys. I promise I am taking note of every prompt given to me, and I'm so happy you guys are sending them in - I'll be doing as many as possible. I don't really know if this one lives up to the first part, unfortunately, but hopefully everyone still enjoys it. Blame any mistakes or confusion on Professor Elemental; as it turns out, not the best music to listen to when you're trying to concentrate. Thanks to everyone supporting this collection of mine, I hope you're having as much fun reading it as I am writing it.

Oh, and I'm hoping to get another chapter of 'Magic of Everyday Life' up today. Tomorrow, at latest.

* * *

Gaius had often found it worrying the amount of times his door was slammed open in urgency. There was always some injured knight or poisoned noble or man who had fallen off a ladder to tend to. But Gaius was well trained with many years of experience under his belt. Whenever a victim was dragged through his door, he would be ready with the kind of professionalism worthy of the royal physician.

Of course, he could only remain so stoic when it was his own ward being rushed into the room. When Arthur had suddenly appeared with a limp Merlin on his arm, he felt he was justified to a moment of worry and shock before old habits took over.

"Lay him down here," the old man said hurriedly, gesturing to the empty cot. Arthur did so with a grimace, positioning Merlin as comfortably as he could. The warlock's eyes were half closed and he didn't appear to be lucid. "What happened?"

Stepping back so Gaius could examine Merlin, Arthur forced down an angry growl. "Someone thought he had to be 'put in his place'," he said with disgust, staring down at his manservant. "And that apparently they were the one for the job."

Gaius held one of Merlin's eyes open wide and ignored the anger suddenly coursing through him. "Did they now?"

"I took care of it," Arthur reassured, though he didn't sound quite satisfied with the statement. "Probably let the bastard get off a bit lightly, to be honest."

"You saved Merlin, sire, and that is all that we can ask," Gaius replied. He was at this point gently prodding the back of Merlin's head where there was matted blood in his hair. He frowned. It was a large wound. "Was he struck on the head?"

"Merlin was… up against the wall when I found him," said Arthur. He sounded slightly haunted by the memory. "I don't doubt Sir Adhelm used force to get him there." Gaius' eyebrow raised and he now turned his attention to a dark, boot-sized bruise just to the side of Merlin's left eye.

"Sir Adhelm did this?"

"I am as shocked as you."

It was at this point Gaius noticed the bruises layered over Merlin's throat, half covered by his red neckerchief. The anger within him rose, battling with his forced professionalism. But before he could say anymore, Merlin groaned and turned onto his side, his face going a new shade of pale, and Gaius saw what was going to happen moments before he did.

The disfigured contents of Merlin's breakfast landed in the hastily proffered bucket and Merlin continued to retch, his body shaking with the effort. His eyes squeezed shut and his hand gripped the edge of the cot.

"Gaius?" Arthur's voice came from behind him, sounding worried. Merlin finally finished retching and collapsed back onto the cot, his body going slack.

"Pass me that rag, please. And there should be some water, on the table."

Arthur obeyed silently and watched as Gaius lay the now damp rag on Merlin's forehead. "Is he… okay?" The king winced at such a ridiculous question, but Gaius didn't seem to notice.

"Was he conscious the whole time you were bringing him to me?"

There was a short pause. "He fainted. For a few minutes."

Gaius nodded, confirming what he had already known. "He has a rather severe concussion. Sir Adhelm did not hold back." The old physician couldn't quite keep the anger out of his voice, this time. "We will have to keep a close watch on him."

Arthur nodded as Gaius leant in and tried to get Merlin's attention. "Merlin? Can you hear me?" There was no answer, and Arthur felt himself tense. If Adhelm had done anything permanent to his servant… "Come now, boy, talk to me." This time there was a slight moan of acknowledgement and Merlin turned his head to the direction of Gaius' voice, but still did not open his eyes. This wasn't enough for Gaius; "look at me, Merlin." Quite frankly, it wasn't enough for Arthur either. He needed those blue eyes to look at him, to recognise him, to prove that he was okay. Finally, Merlin cracked open one eye, but swiftly shut it again.

"Hurts," he muttered, rolling onto his stomach to bury deeper into the pillow.

"I know it does, my boy," said Gaius and it was with such tenderness Arthur suddenly felt he shouldn't be there, intruding on the moment. "But please, look at me."

Merlin took a deep breath, as if preparing himself, and turned his head out from the pillow, slowly opening both eyes as he did so. His expression turned pained at the small movement. "'s bright," he complained. Arthur glanced at the overcast sky out the window and the candles, all unlit, around the room. His stomach did a small, nervous flip.

"You're being such a girl, Merlin," he said unhappily, trying to cover up his concern. For the first time Merlin's dazed gaze settled on him and Arthur had never appreciated that pure blue more.

"'rthur?" came the mumble.

"Yes, Merlin. Who else would it be?"

Merlin sighed, his eyes closing again. "'m glad it's you," he murmured, so softly Arthur doubted he'd even realised he had spoken aloud. He was secretly touched all the same and had to quickly look down at his shoes. When he looked up again Merlin's breathing had evened out, his mouth hanging out slightly.

Arthur panicked. Wasn't Merlin supposed to be staying awake? "Merlin - "

"It's alright sire. Let him rest." Gaius remained seated by his ward, watching him quietly. "I will wake him soon to check on his condition. That is all we can do for now."

Arthur nodded briskly and straightened. "Good. Okay. Very well." He paused awkwardly and Gaius looked back at him, almost amused. Arthur tried not to go red. "Do you need - "

"I will send for you if I need you, sire." Gaius reassured. "There is not much you can do for Merlin now."

"Right." Arthur nodded again and headed to the door, still hanging open from when he barged in. He stopped with one foot outside the chambers and looked back at the physician, who's attention had gone back to Merlin once more. "Gaius?" The older man looked to him and Arthur fought to keep eye contact. "He'll be okay, of course?" He fought to keep his voice steady, authoritative.

Gaius inclined his head with a small smile. "Of course, sire."

"Good." and with that the king left.

* * *

"He _what?!_" Gwaine stood up so quickly he almost knocked over his mug of ale, but he barely noticed. It was late afternoon and Arthur had found him easily enough at the tavern. "Merlin's concussed? Who did it? Who did that to him?"

Arthur shook his head. "It's not important - "

"Of course it's important, _princess_. I'd hate to end up throttling the wrong man."

"I took care of it, Gwaine."

Gwaine studied him suspiciously. "Did you?"

"Yes," was the answer through gritted teeth; Arthur did not need Gwaine's doubts adding to his own. "And there is a much more productive way you can help."

"I'm all ears," Gwaine said seriously, and anyone would have thought he hadn't already downed three drinks.

"We need someone to keep an eye on Merlin. Gaius has to go to the lower towns tonight to assist in a birthing, and I've been called into a council meeting."

"And naturally council meetings always come first," Gwaine said sarcastically. Arthur glared at him.

"I'm not exactly happy about it either. Look, can you just, stay with him for a while?" 'Please' would never escape the king's lips, but Gwaine heard it hanging desperately on the end all the same. Even if he hadn't, his answer would have been the same.

"Course I can."

* * *

"Merlin?" Gwaine nudged the young boy's shoulder gently, waking him up every hour as instructed. The last few times Merlin had awoken very grudgingly, slower each time, and it seemed this was to be no exception. "Come on, mate, rise and shine."

There was no response. Merlin's chest continued to rise and fall, settling the irrational part of Gwaine's mind that was just one wrong move from full-blown panic mode, but he still did not take this as a good sign. He nudged his friend's shoulder slightly harder. "Wake up, Merlin." Still no reaction. Not even a twitch of his nose. The panic began to rise, and after a full minute of trying, Gwaine could take no more. He rushed from the room and found the nearest person he could, regretting every moment he spent from the unconscious servant's side. He gave the serving woman a message of most urgency and without haste ran right back to the physician's chambers and his friend within.

* * *

Merlin had been okay in the end. After a smoking concoction from Gaius held under the boy's nose, Merlin had startled awake, and was forced to remain awake the rest of the night. It was only when the sun had risen the next morning Merlin was allowed back into the land of slumber, and the rest of them had breathed a sigh of relief.

"We are lucky Gwaine sent for me at once," Gaius had murmured quietly to Arthur across the room from where Gwaine was sitting at Merlin's side. At some point through the night the other knights had heard the news and were currently with Gwaine, having to see with their own eyes that Merlin was indeed alright. Arthur vaguely wondered if Merlin knew just how much of an impression he had made with his time here. Gwen had visited earlier but was ushered from the room by her concerned husband, insisting she got some sleep. "Merlin's mind has been active enough now that there should be no problem, but at the time it had been slowly shutting down. If no one had been there to wake him…" Gaius had not finished the sentence. He hadn't needed to.

As it was now, Arthur was stalking down the quiet corridors of a slowly waking castle. He was fully dressed and completely awake, and he was on a mission. Finally reaching the right door Arthur opened them without ceremony.

The occupant of the large bed immediately jumped awake, his eyes widening in sleepy surprise. The man shook his head to focus but when he saw who was standing unannounced in his room, his eyes widened even more. "M-my lord," he tried.

"Sir Adhelm," said Arthur, and silently he revelled in how calm he sounded. "It seems I made a mistake earlier, regarding you and your… actions."

Adhelm's posture relaxed slightly, and he smiled. "Oh, sire. I do not blame you for being upset, he is your manservant after all. I was only doing my duty of keeping the order."

Arthur shook his head, never looking away from the snake. "You misunderstand me, Adhelm. I obviously let you off much too easily."

Adhelm's face became one of confusion. "But - sire?"

"I would have let it go. I wouldn't have been happy, but I would have," Arthur explained. "I would have simply kept an eye on you and made sure you would know the consequences if you had tried anything like that again." One hand came to rest easily on the hilt of Arthur's sword, but he put it down to nothing more than instinct, rather than threat. "Except last night I almost lost the manservant you had hurt with such cowardice. And so I have reconsidered what to do with you." There was a slight pause where Adhelm looked scared, looked older and more vulnerable than before, and Arthur revelled in it. "You are stripped of your knighthood and nobility. I expect you out of this castle by midday."

"But - my lord, please, I - "

"You were right, Adhelm," said Arthur, cutting him off. "People must know their place. And yours is not within the walls of Camelot."

That was it. No ceremony, no official decree, no public humiliation. Arthur simply wanted the stain out of his home, and finally he felt he had done right by Merlin. He sustained his regal expression until he had walked out and was heading back to his own chambers for some much needed rest. Only then did he allow the satisfied smirk to grow.


	4. Intentions

**Intentions**

**Words: **2,601  
**Characters: **Merlin, Arthur, all the knights, OFC  
**Warnings: **Ummm... yeah I've got nothing.  
**Summary: **On their way back to Camelot Arthur and his men are offered hospitality, but perhaps it's wise for them to refuse...  
**A/N: **I'm going to make sure my next one doesn't involve a queasy Merlin who passes out, or it might get old fast. I'm trying to space out the plots and prompts so that you don't get too much of the same thing in one go, but this is just what I happened to be able to write today. I would have saved it for later, or better yet, updated Magic of Everyday Life (MOEL for short because I just could not be bothered typing that every time) but the always lovely battlemaiden518 pointed out this story didn't show up in the archive last time I updated, and I want to see if this time it will. Hopefully whatever problem that occurred is fixed. Oh, and I may not update again tomorrow, as I'm having some friends over, but I'll do my best. Thanks for reading and all of your support, it makes my day :)

* * *

"Thank you for your hospitality," Arthur said to the large woman Mildred. She had seen them passing through her village on horseback, the king, his knights and servant, and insisted they stop for a meal. "But we really must continue on our way."

"Are you sure, sire?" Mildred asked, looking crestfallen. "I've a whole cauldron o' stew simmering away."

Merlin's ears perked up and he cursed his stomach for the low growl it made. Luckily he was too far away from the rest of the party to be heard and no doubt mocked. He then cursed his king when Arthur politely replied with "I am sorry to have to say no. But Camelot is expecting us, and I would hate for my queen to worry."

_Sure, easy for you to say,_ thought Merlin sourly._ You actually got to eat at breakfast._ Merlin had been too busy feeding the horses, putting out the fire and packing up the campsite. Really, how was he expected to cater for six warriors _and_ himself? He was only one servant.

"Will you not even stay and rest?"

Merlin was holding his horse by the offered trough to the side of Mildred's house where it was drinking thirstily. Mildred stood just outside her door and the knights were waiting on horseback.

"I'm afraid not, madam," Arthur said with finality. "Merlin! Hurry up, we've wasted enough time already."

Merlin sighed and rolled his eyes while his back was turned. "Coming sire," he droned. Arthur began to ride out with a final wave to Mildred, the knights following silently, knowing Merlin could catch up. Merlin smirked slightly at Gwaine's face; it seemed he was not the only one who wanted lunch. Merlin began leading his horse back to the path when Mildred stood in front of him, a ready bowl of steaming stew in her pudgy hands. "One for the road?" she offered sweetly.

Merlin glanced between the stew and the backs of the knights, listening to the now louder growls of his stomach. Surely he could just have a bite…

Nodding gratefully Merlin grabbed the bowl and quickly downed half of it, enjoying the rather exotic taste to it - she must have used herbs he hadn't heard of before. Passing the bowl back to Mildred who was watching him expectantly, he uttered a quick "thanks," and jumped on his horse, riding quickly to catch up with the others. He didn't notice the look of confused disappointment on the woman's face as he left.

* * *

The trees grew thicker together and the party soon found themselves once again navigating through a leafy forest, Merlin having caught up to ride just behind Arthur, as usual. Gwaine was looking sour.

"You alright there Gwaine?" asked Elyan, amusement in his voice.

"I'd be better with some stew in my stomach," Gwaine replied shortly, glaring daggers into Arthur's back. Ah, if looks could kill, Merlin had a feeling he would have failed his destiny long ago.

"We are already behind schedule," Arthur said pompously, "and I'd hate to run into a worried search party on our way back. We did leave to battle an invading sorcerer, after all."

"Which turned out to be a crazed man who spoke gibberish and scared superstitious old ladies," reminded Merlin quietly. Lancelot shot him a sympathetic smile. He could see how the constant cries of 'evil magic!' would bother him.

"Nevertheless, they will be worried. I'd like to get back before there is a panic."

Gwaine scoffed. "More like you'd rather get home before you have to spend another night away from your warm bed, aye princess?" Merlin made a mental note to never get between Gwaine and his food. Arthur simply rolled his eyes and didn't answer. The knights continued to chatter behind him, Merlin occasionally interjecting, but mostly content to just listen to the banter between them. But slowly he grew quieter, beginning to feel something was wrong. His stomach had begun to do backflips and his head was feeling rather heavy. He shook his head to try and clear it, but that only succeeded in giving him a dizzy spell and a strong urge to throw up. Merlin pushed the stew back down and gripped the reins of his horse tighter.

"You alright there, Merlin?" Leon asked, who was riding right behind him. "You've begun to sway."

Merlin would have looked back at the knight but found the threat of such movement was already blurring his vision. "Yeah, I'm…" Merlin tried, his tongue feeling swollen and dry.

Arthur looked back to see his servant looking rather more pale than usual. "Merlin, I swear, if you're about to swoon like a complete and utter girl - "

But it was too late. Merlin's eyes rolled back in his head and he fell heavily to the ground.

Merlin's dreams were full of vivid colours and strange shapes that he promptly forgot on waking up. Reality came back to him slowly and very unhappily. Sound began to reach his ears in blotches, his head filled with a shrill whistling that drowned out most else.

"Get… water…. Try… on his side…" Someone was speaking. No, multiple someones. There were voices and there was noise and the whistling got louder and Merlin groaned, trying to block his ears with his hands but finding he couldn't actually quite remember how to move them. "Merlin? Merlin, wake up." More speaking. More noise. Merlin groaned again.

"Come on, Merlin, enough of this," said another voice. This voice was much more prattish, in his opinion, but he couldn't quite remember why. "Open your eyes already."

Were his eyes not open? Oh. That would explain how dark it was. Merlin took a few deep breaths, regretting them as soon as they caused his nauseous stomach to swish around, and tried to find the connection from his brain to his eyes.

"Come on, mate," said a third voice. "Come back to us."

_I'm trying,_ Merlin thought impatiently,_ if I could just remember how to… ah!_ Finally he managed to crack open one eye, and then the other, a blurry mix of shapes and colours once again assaulting him. It was too much and he quickly shut them again. "Wha…" he tried. If anything his tongue felt thicker than before.

"Alright Merlin, time to snap out of it. Come on, you lazy bugger." Merlin felt himself being lifted into a sitting position and clenched his jaw shut as he fought to keep his food down. He was leaning against a strong arm and, using that as an anchor, tried to regain control of his rebelling body. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, he managed to open his eyes and this time keep them open.

An array of concerned faces met him with Arthur to the fore. Lancelot was just to the side of his vision and, Merlin figured out, the one holding him steady. "What… what happened?" Merlin choked out, his voice rough and his throat scratchy.

"We were hoping you could tell us," Elyan said. They all continued to stare and Merlin began to feel uncomfortable under their gaze. He shifted slightly, then winced when it caused his stomach to churn. This was getting ridiculous.

"I don't know, I…" Merlin thought back but had trouble focusing. "I started to feel sick and… oh…" he moaned and leaned forward, scrunching his eyes shut. Gods, but he felt like hell.

"Merlin," came Lancelot's quiet voice, "did you eat this morning?"

If Merlin had kept his eyes open, he may have noticed the way Arthur tensed up at the question, or the guilt that began to show on his face. This wasn't all because he had been in a rush, was it?

"I - I can't… wait…" Merlin forced his thoughts into order, his head pounding with the effort. "I had some of that… that stew earlier. The one the village lady offered."

"You what?" cut in Arthur indignantly. "Merlin, I distinctly said - "

"Give me a break Arthur, I was hungry," sighed Merlin, finally opening his eyes. He had begun to look more lucid.

"What was in the stew?" asked Leon who had straightened back up and was looking back the way they had come.

"I dunno… There was some taste I couldn't place. I thought she must have some used some weird herbs or… oh." Realisation dawned.

"Oh indeed," Gwaine muttered. "I do believe we need to have another chat with dear old Mildred."

"No, no I'm - I'm better now, there's no need to - "

Arthur sighed. "_Mer_lin, if we have a citizen of Camelot trying to poison passers-by we can hardly just let it go. We're going to have to investigate."

By this point Merlin was attempting to stand, and it was only with Lancelot's help that he managed it. Everything was still frighteningly off-balance. "It could have been a mistake," he suggested. "Maybe just something I'm not used to eating, or - "

"Or it had nothing to do with the stew," said Arthur impatiently. "The point is, we mustn't take the chance. So now, because of you Merlin, we're going to be even later." Turning to the knights at large, he said "time to backtrack, men."

* * *

Mildred had gone impressively pale on the reappearance of the Camelot patrol. She stood outside her little house, pasted a shaky smile on her face, and clasped her hands behind her back. "What brings you back so soon, m'lord?" she asked nervously as he came to a stop in front of her.

"A question for you," came the cold reply. King Arthur jumped gracefully off of his steed and stood in front of her, every bit as imposing as the rumours said he was. "A simple one, really. Did you attempt to poison my manservant?" He pointed to the scrawny boy atop the darker of the horses, who was slightly stooped and looking dazed. One of the knights, handsome with short hair and a light beard, had positioned his horse right next to the boy's, one hand hovering slightly in the air as if ready to reach out and steady if needed.

Mildred looked between them, betraying her own fear through the nervous twitch of her eyes. "Of course not, sire, I would never - "

"The truth, if you please," her king interrupted, stepping forward and into her personal space. Mildred took a step back only to find herself with nowhere to go.

"M'lord, I - "

"The truth!"

"It were only meant to knock him out, sire!" she admitted suddenly, her hands coming up as if to block his murderous gaze. "T'was just a drug, a simple herb! Only meant to knock him out!"

"It did that well enough," said the scraggly haired knight as he jumped off his horse and advanced until he was just behind Arthur. "Knocked him right off his horse." His voice was low and angry. Mildred looked away, only to see the same anger in each face of the knights.

"I - it wasn't meant to happen like this!" she cried, only wanting them to stop looking at her like that, stop judging her, she was a good person, really, she didn't want this, any of this - "he shoulda passed out soon as he downed it! I don't understand why it didn't work! I would have just hidden him and waited for you to have left. This - this is all wrong!"

"You expected me to just leave without my manservant? Not even wonder where he had gone?" asked the monarch, his voice almost incredulous.

"You - you were leaving anyways, and he's just a servant! I didn't think you would miss him!"

"You have a lot to learn then, don't you?"

"Why did you wish to take him?" asked the knight by the servant's side, his hand now on the boy's shoulder as he appeared to be drooping more. She wasn't surprised, that was how it worked - kept the victim drowsy and unco-ordinated long enough for… "what were you looking to gain?" the man looked nervous for her answer.

"Or any of us, for that matter?" put in another knight, the burly, bald one. "She did offer it to all of us."

"What were you going to do to him?" and her attention was back on King Arthur and his deadly gaze.

The questions, the animosity rolling off the noble men, the lack of space, the pressure, so much pressure… Mildred broke down.

"I only wanted to save my son!" she cried, tears forming in her eyes. "He was taken, by slave traders, a few weeks ago and - "she began to hiccup as the tears tracked down her cheeks - "and they said they'd give 'im back if I had something to bargain with, and when I saw yous, I knew they wouldn't say no, and I just - I was desperate I - I just want my son back!" she finished, collapsing to her knees. Arthur had taken a step back during her confession and now looked at her with a calculating expression. She continued to cry, completely overwhelmed.

"Sire." Arthur turned back to his second-in-command, the blonde knight, and walked back to where he was now standing by his horse. They conversed quietly for a few minutes before Arthur turned his attention back on the weeping woman.

"Where was your son taken?" the man asked regally, looking down his nose at her.

Mildred coughed and looked up at him in confusion. "S… sire?"

"Where did you last see these slave traders?"

"In… in the woods not far from here, by the well… But - but why - "

"We will go out and search for them immediately."

Mildred's eyes went round and her mouth fell open as her heart soared. Surely, surely he would not help her after what she had done? "You do not mean..?"

"We will find your son."

Mildred burst into tears once more, what little posture she had left collapsing until her face was almost level with King Arthur's boots. "Oh sire thank you, thank you so much, thank you!"

"But know this." Mildred looked back up at him. His voice was calm and cold, detached, and his face was set. "This does not and will not excuse what you have done. If you had simply asked for our help in the first place, we would not have hesitated. Now you will be punished along with the traders."

After a brief pause Mildred nodded, her eyes red but no more tears forthcoming. "Very well, sire. Of course. Please, just, bring my son home. Please."

Arthur nodded and walked back to his horse without a glance. The shaggy-haired one glared at her a moment longer before following, and soon the patrol was getting ready to leave in the direction she had told them. Just as they were about to ride away, the young servant caught her eye. He was still trembling and half-dazed from the herb she had given him, his friend knight watching him warily in case of a fall. He looked sick and tired and barely able to remain sitting up straight, but when she looked him in the eye, he smiled and murmured quietly.

"Don't worry. We'll find him."

And with that they rode away, and Mildred was left on the ground, staring after them in shock.


	5. The Servant and His True Master 1

**The Servant and His True Master (part one)**

**Words: **2,397  
**Characters: **Merlin, Arthur, Gwen, Gaius, Elyan, Percival. For now.  
**Warnings: **Spoilers for 4x06 and naked awkwardness.  
**Summary: **AU to the episode 'A Servant of Two Masters'. What if Arthur learnt of what really happened to Merlin, and had to help save him?  
**A/N: **This is for the guest reviewer kitkat. I absolutely loved your idea and I hope this is what you had in mind, or close. This would have been up yesterday, except halfway through I realised I hated it and completely started over. Luckily I had an hour lunch break today and managed to get it done then. I think this version is a little bit better, at least. As always, huge thanks to everyone supporting this experimental collection. You are all far too kind. Constructive criticism is welcomed just as much as your lovely compliments and prompts/ideas. I promise I am taking note of every idea given to me and will be doing as many as I can. Enjoy :)

* * *

"What the hell is wrong with my bathwater?"

Merlin looked up to where Arthur was standing by his changing screen, looking suspiciously at the tub. "What do you mean?" he asked as innocently as he could. _This isn't right,_ a voice in his head cried,_ stop it!_ But it was drowned out by a hissing as the back of his neck tingled, and Merlin ignored it. This was what he had to do. This was all he had to do. No doubt. None at all. There couldn't be. Only one truth remained.

Kill Arthur.

"It's all… steamy," Arthur said, gesturing vaguely. True, the water was still bubbling slightly from the corrosive salts he had added to it, but Merlin kept his face apathetic.

"Yes, well, that is called heat, Arthur," he said. "When you heat water up, it steams. You are always complaining about it being too cold, after all."

The suspicion had not yet left Arthur's face. "Is that so?"

The niggling in the back of Merlin's neck increased and he sighed impatiently. "Look, just, get in will you? No matter the water's always too cold, you can be slower than a lame horse at times."

The suspicious look turned into a glare and Arthur stepped closer to the bath, but still did not make to get in. "Why has the water gone… milky?"

All Merlin could hear by this point was the hissing. He barely noticed the very same sound escape his lips as impatience won out and he dove forward, grabbing Arthur by his neck and attempting to push his face into the water. Arthur let out a cry of surprise and immediately pushed back, but the strength of his manservant surprised him. Merlin continued to push with fierce determination, all the while his stomach churning with the constant feeling of _wrong._

"Merlin, what are you doing?!" Arthur yelled, getting a grip of the younger's thin wrists and pushing his hands off. Arthur straightened but Merlin did not slow in his efforts, struggling to break free of his king's grasp. "What has gotten into you?"

The only reply was another hiss just as the chamber doors slammed open and in rushed Gaius and Gwen. "Gaius, something's wrong!" yelled Arthur. The aging physician rushed forwards to help restrain his madly struggling ward, Gwen close behind. Spotting the jug Merlin had used to fill the tub, she picked it up off the floor and ran forwards, quickly aiming and landing another well-placed blow to the back of Merlin's head. There was a thud as he fell to the floor, both Gaius and Arthur quickly stepping back.

It was only after a moment of shocked silence that Arthur realised who's company he was in, and what state he was in himself. That is, completely and utterly stark naked in front of Guinevere.

Snatching a pillow to hold in front of him and trying desperately not to blush, Arthur addressed them with what he hoped was a regal voice. "Would someone like to explain what the _hell_ just happened?" Gwen, seemingly having noticed the same problem, was now standing back with her hands clasped and her eyes thoroughly averted to the ground. Gaius crouched down to check his ward's head, half-wishing Gwen would find other ways of incapacitating him. Arthur turned back to the tub as he talked, reaching out for it with his hand. "What was Merlin - "

"Don't!" two voices cried at once, and Arthur brought his hand back like it had been burned.

"I wouldn't touch that if I were you, sire," Gaius said slowly.

"Why not? What did Merlin do to it?" Arthur's eyes narrowed. "If this is some kind of practical joke…"

"Not exactly, sire," Gaius replied, standing up. He walked over to the bath, grabbing the metal jug from Gwen as he went, until he was just standing by the rim. With a slight beat of hesitance, Gaius held the jug by the handle and tipped it forward so only the very top became submerged. There was an ominous hissing sound and when Gaius pulled the jug back out, the rim had been completely disfigured as if melted away or beaten.

For a moment, all Arthur could do was stare. Then he turned back to Merlin, still unconscious on the ground, and his eyes got, if possible, wider. "Someone…" Arthur stopped, took a steadying breath, and tried again. "Someone explain. Now."

* * *

They had made their way back to the physician's chambers (Arthur now fully clothed, of course) with Merlin lying face down on a table they had dragged into the middle of the room. Gaius and Gwen had explained as they went, hurriedly dragging the boy through the castle and even having to wave off the concern of one confused Percival.

"A fomorrah, you say?" asked Arthur, leaning in to study the slowly moving shape in the back of Merlin's neck. He repressed a shudder. That could not be comfortable. "And you believe Morgana did this?"

"She is the most likely candidate sire," replied Gaius, "though we cannot be certain until we ask Merlin himself."

Arthur nodded. It would explain the weird behaviour since Merlin had escaped from the bandits - though it would seem that had been wrong as well. The anger Merlin showed when realising Gwen had already served his lunch, the even worse patience than usual… Arthur thought back to when he turned around and saw Merlin on the floor, ceremonial sword in hand. With widening eyes he said "this… isn't the first time he tried to kill me, is it?"

"I'm afraid not, sire."

_"Maybe it's you", Arthur had said jokingly, surprised by the worried look on his servant's face. "Don't worry, Merlin, I don't really think you want to kill me."_

Arthur tried to clear his head and focus on the matter at hand. "How are we supposed to ask Merlin if this… fomorrah is controlling him?"

Gwen appeared just behind him with some kind of makeshift cloth sponge in her hands that smelt slightly off. Gaius took it from her and turned to his ward. "First we must stun the beast," he said, almost casually, and it was the tone that worried Arthur the most. Since when was it a natural occurrence for things like this to happen? But he kept silent and watched with apprehension as Gaius dabbed the shadow on Merlin's neck, and gradually the moving slowed and finally stopped. Gaius then lifted from another table a small jar of suspicious salts, smoke rising from the opening. "Alright, Merlin, time to wake up."

Arthur's apprehension grew. Would Merlin be himself when he awoke? Would he get his clumsy, innocent servant back? Or was the snake still in control, still using Merlin's body as some kind of suit? What would they do if it was? What would _need_ to be done? Arthur shook his head, too scared of the answers to think about them for very long. He may never admit it, but he never wanted to lose his friend - especially not to some slimy creature that had been brought to life by… her.

Gaius held the salts under Merlin's nose and there was a moment of tense silence, and Arthur couldn't help but hold his breath.

Next thing he knew Merlin was jumping up onto his knees, coughing and spluttering, his face a look of utter disgust. "Eugh, what is that?" he asked loudly, his eyes scrunched up. "Arthur's socks?"

Arthur's immediate relief at realising that yes, this was definitely Merlin, was quickly hidden by offense. "Care to say that again, Merlin?"

Merlin's eyes snapped to his master, the movement unbalancing him slightly, and he put a hand out to steady himself. Gaius rested his wrinkly hand on his arm to help, Gwen watching him nervously as if he were about to keel over. Or try to kill Arthur again, who knew. Finally, after steadying himself, Merlin looked to Gaius and asked in a confused voice, "umm… what happened?"

"You got yourself in trouble, as usual," said Arthur before Gaius could answer. "I mean really, Merlin, of all the people, it would be you that would get himself possessed by a mind-controlling snake with regenerative powers, wouldn't it?"

Realisation dawned on Merlin and Arthur watched curiously (not concerned) as it all came back to him. Merlin slumped with a thud and suddenly his eyes were looking haunted. "Morgana," he whispered. Arthur tensed.

"So it was her who did this?" asked Gaius. Gwen bit her lip, looking sad, and Arthur quietly found her hand in his own and gave it a gentle squeeze.

Merlin nodded, suddenly avoiding everyone's eyes. Morgana had always been a touchy subject for Merlin, almost as much as Arthur himself. But where Arthur would get angry or defensive, Merlin got quiet and withdrawn. Arthur assumed it was because the two had actually seemed rather close. Morgana had been kind to Merlin before… before. She had gone out of her way to help his village, and helped him to hide the druid boy. They seemed to always have some kind of bond that Arthur had never quite understood. Perhaps that was why Merlin always seemed slightly guilty when she was brought up. Maybe he felt he should have seen the signs. As if Arthur shouldn't have himself.

A knock at the door broke the tense silence and they all turned to see Percival and Elyan standing there, looking worried. "What's wrong?" Arthur asked, wondering what more could have possibly happened.

"Percival told us he saw you carrying Merlin unconscious," explained Elyan.

"Is he alright?" asked Percival.

"As alright as Merlin ever is," scoffed Arthur, then paused as what Elyan had said registered. "Us?"

"Me and Gwaine, we were getting ready to train." Elyan looked sheepishly at Merlin, who was now sitting on the edge of the table with his legs over the edge. "Gwaine was concerned too, but I think he's still a bit sore about the 'filthy fingers' comment and was a bit hesitant to come see you. He seems to think you're mad at him."

Merlin's eyebrows went up. "The what? I'm what? Huh?"

The knights looked from him to Gaius to Arthur. "Merlin has not been himself," explained Arthur. "He's been possessed."

"What? Why?"

"To get to me," sighed Arthur.

"To kill you."

They turned back to Merlin who was suddenly looking a bit shell-shocked, as if it had just hit him. "I was going to kill you."

Recognising the signs of panic about to make itself known, Arthur forced laughter into his voice and said "please, Merlin, as if you could actually overpower me."

"I could have," said Merlin, shaking his head. He twisted his hands together, his eyes wide. "Even if I couldn't, I had access to your food, to your chambers, I could have gotten to you when you were asleep - " his speech had gradually sped up and Gwen stepped in, laying a gentle hand on his arm.

"You didn't though, Merlin. Arthur's okay, and soon you'll be okay. We'll get rid of that thing and - "

"It's still in him?" Elyan interrupted. Merlin jumped off the table and backed up, close to his door.

"You should get out of here, Arthur. In case it wakes up again."

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Merlin, I'm perfectly safe. Even if I wasn't perfectly capable of defending myself against you, I now have two of my best knights with me. If anything you're the one in danger." When Merlin still didn't look convinced Arthur added "you couldn't beat me if you had magic, for god's sake." He turned before he could see the look of absolute fear on his servant's face. "Percival, Elyan, gather the others. We are to find Morgana and the beast she holds that controls Merlin." The knights nodded and quickly left. Arthur turned back to face Merlin, who was now standing right up against the wall like a cornered hare. "I'm afraid you're going to have come with us, Merlin. You'll need to show us the way.

Merlin shook his head vehemently. "No, there's no point. I - I was barely conscious, I probably won't even remember the way, I - "

"I'm sure it'll come back to you," Arthur said nonchalantly, confused by Merlin's hesitance. Usually he was begging to come along to any half-dangerous mission. It must be the after effects of the fomorrah. Arthur headed to the door after his knights and said "be ready in the courtyard in half an hour."

Merlin watched him go, trying to swallow down the panic that threatened to overwhelm him. With only a glance Gaius recognised what he needed to do and asked Gwen to leave (politely, of course) so Merlin could prepare. Gwen nodded, giving one more sympathetic look to her friend, before walking out and shutting the door behind her.

"What am I supposed to do, Gaius? What if it takes over again? What if I use my magic this time?" Merlin paused, a new thought occurring to him. "Why haven't I already?"

Gaius frowned and led the boy to a chair, getting him to sit down. "Breathe, Merlin. Slow breaths now. For starters, you should not have to worry about losing control just yet. It should remain stunned for about twenty-four hours, so you have time. Even if you did," Gaius paused, looking ponderous. "I do not think your magic will be a problem. If my theory is correct, the reason it has remained at bay in your attempts could be because of your destiny, or even just your natural instincts; your mission, the reason for your magic, is to protect Arthur. Therefore, I highly doubt it would allow you to hurt him with it."

Merlin nodded, slowly beginning to calm down. He knew his next question would not help his condition, but he had to know. "Did I… come close? At all?"

Gaius paused, watching his ward carefully. "Not close enough," he finally said. "And of that, be thankful."

**P.S in case you didn't notice the title, this is only part one. It would have ended up being way too long unless I split it, so that's what I did. I hope to get part two up soon. Thanks for reading!**


	6. The Servant and His True Master 2

**The Servant and His True Master (part two)**

**Words: 2,788  
Charcters: Merlin, Arthur, Knights, Morgana  
Warnings: More awkwardness, this time of a cheesy kind (I'm really not good with fluff, I'm telling you)  
Summary: Same as before.  
A/N: HA. HAHA. You all forgot about me, didn't you? Or gave up on me? It's okay, I understand. I kind of forgot I was doing HSC drama performances like two days after I last updated, and then suddenly I decided to have a social life (not all it's cracked up to be, really). So yeah, many apologies for the long wait. If it helps at all, I ended up finishing this in Business Studies today. I don't know whether to call it dedication or procrastination. Also, you know how I broke this one up so the chapters wouldn't be too long? Yeah... As you can see, this one almost reached 3000 words. Oops.**

**Oh, sorry, one more thing: one reviewer mentioned there have been a couple of grammatical errors and the like - I do sometimes spell words differently or use grammar a little differently because I live in Australia, and as with any country, we all do things a little differently. I don't know if that's what you were talking about, but I just thought I'd point that out in case it's confusing anyone :)**

* * *

There was a tense silence as the party of six rode out of the city gates, their mission looming over them. There had been missions and patrols to seek out Morgana before, but none had been successful, and quite frankly, Arthur had always secretly been a little relieved by the fact. But now they had a witness who had been to her home and an all new purpose to find it; for if they did not, they could not save his manservant.

This was a confrontation that Arthur wished he had had more time to prepare for.

But beggars were never choosers. There was no other option, and Arthur told himself to suck it up, for god's sake, and focus on the task at hand. Looking to Merlin, who was riding just slightly in front with a rigid posture, Arthur suppressed a sigh. It seemed Merlin wasn't feeling much better about the whole deal than he was himself.

"How you doing up there, Merlin? Getting the urge to turn around and bite one of us?" Well, at least Gwaine had no qualms about asking.

Merlin looked back at his friend allowed a small, amused smile. "It doesn't make_ me_ a snake, you know."

Gwaine shrugged as if it made no difference. "I'm just wondering. Can never be too careful. Oh, and I forgive you for the 'filthy fingers' comment by the way."

Merlin's smile turned into a frown. "Yeah, I heard about that. Sorry."

"No worries, mate," Gwaine replied, with a smile that said it never had been. "I've been called much worse."

"How _are_ you feeling, though?" asked Elyan, eyeing the servant curiously.

Merlin shrugged and turned back to the path in front of them. "Like myself, more or less. I take that as a good sign." There was a pause and then Merlin added, as if feeling the need to reassure, "you don't need to worry. Gaius said it would stay dead or… asleep, or whatever, until tomorrow."

"We were never worried, Merlin," said Arthur, adding a bit of extra pompousness to his voice. "As if _you_ could overpower_ us._"

"You'd be surprised," Merlin muttered, remaining face-forward.

"I doubt it," Arthur scoffed. Merlin brought his horse to a stop and Arthur waited for the retaliation, until he realised just why he had stopped. "We're here."

It was the bog where Gwaine and Arthur had found their friend. He had seemed perfectly Merlin-like at the time. Arthur winced as the memory of them hugging came to mind, and wondered if Merlin remembered that part. He hadn't said anything. Arthur couldn't help but hope it stayed that way.

"Where to from here, Merlin?" asked Leon. The boy in question looked around with narrowed eyes as he tried to remember. There was a long moment of silence.

Just as Arthur opened his mouth to complain, Merlin pointed east, downhill of where they had found him. "That way."

"Are you sure?" Arthur asked.

Merlin nodded. "I was sort of… in and out of consciousness. When she was moving me. I'll admit I was a bit out of it, but…" Merlin drifted off, suddenly looking tense, his eyes having almost glazed over, and Arthur knew he was remembering what Morgana did to him, what she said to him… whatever she did and said to him. Arthur made a mental note to talk to his servant about it later.

Riding up next to the boy, Arthur clapped a hand on his shoulder. Merlin dragged himself out of his reverie and focused on the king. "Let's get going then, shall we?" Arthur asked. His only answer was a quiet but determined nod.

They continued like that for about an hour, making slow progress one bit at a time, every now and then stopping for Merlin to gather his bearings. The sun was just beginning to lower in the sky when finally Merlin stopped and jumped off his horse without warning, taking a few quiet steps forward to where the ground dipped drastically. Without a word the others followed suit until they all stood in a line, gazing down at a simple door in the rock. It was so plain, so unassuming, Arthur couldn't help but wonder if perhaps a patrol had gone right past before and just not noticed it.

"That's it," said Merlin with certainty. As one the group stepped back and out of sight to discuss strategy. Arthur saw Merlin's mouth open and immediately knew he would not like what he heard. "I think I should go in, alone."

"Now slow down there," Gwaine protested before Arthur even had the chance. "I don't exactly know how you plan to fight some high priestess or whatever - who, let's not forget, only recently had you under her control - but I cannot see how going it alone would benefit you."

Merlin shook his head. "I don't plan to confront her. We wait until we know she's out, I sneak in, find the fomorrah, kill it, and be done with the thing."

"Even if we don't face Morgana, and that's a big if," said Arthur, "I don't see why you should be the one to go in."

"Do any of you know what the mother beast looks like?" Merlin asked with raised eyebrows, knowing the answer. "I'll be quickest - I'll know what I'm looking for." The group hesitated and Merlin pushed on. "Trust me, I can do this. I want to do it."

On that last line Merlin's fierce eyes locked with Arthur's. It was the kind of defiant determination Merlin had wore when they were going to face the dragon, or right before they had gone in to fight Morgana and Morgause's invincible army. Arthur knew that look; Merlin would not back down. Not from this. He saw it as his responsibility, most likely his duty, to fix this. Ridiculous as that was, Arthur could understand it. He would feel the same way.

"Fine," he finally said, and continued over Gwaine's immediate protests, "But not until we know for certain she has left."

And so they waited. And waited. And waited some more. Finally the forest was dipped in dark as the sun fell behind the distant hills, and the knights began to grow fidgety.

"Maybe she isn't there at all?" suggested Elyan, but with no way to get closer without possibly being spotted, his idea could not be confirmed or denied.

Arthur was just beginning to think about heading back for the night when finally the door creaked open. They all waited and watched with baited breath as out stepped a figure in a dark cloak. Her hair, a raven's nest of locks, framed her pale face, her neck the only other part of pallid skin exposed from under the cloak and ratty dress she wore. It was without a doubt Morgana, and Arthur's stomach twinged at the sight of her. So many memories, so many emotions he had to push down on and bottle up for another time. He had to stay focused. Morgana looked around her in search of prying eyes (most likely a habit over years of betrayal) but did not spot them from the ridge, and set off at a brisk pace.

Merlin immediately rose but Arthur grabbed his wrist and pulled him back down, holding him in place, waiting.

"Sire?" asked Leon.

"Shadow her," he decided quickly. "Do not engage her. Do _not_ be spotted."

"Yes sire," Leon assured, standing gracefully and without a sound. With a hand gesture from Arthur, Elyan copied his movements and followed.

Arthur then turned to Merlin who was looking impatient. "One word from us, and you get out of there." Merlin quickly went to stand again, but Arthur again pulled him down. "Are we clear, Merlin?"

Merlin nodded. "Relax, Arthur, I hear you. Now can I go?"

With one last hesitant pause Arthur let go and watched as Merlin stepped back and around, following the narrow path to the side that led down to the hovel. "This better work," muttered Gwaine, taking Merlin's spot. Percival remained silent on his other side.

"It will," assured Arthur. It had too.

After only twenty minutes had passed Arthur was growing twitchy, and he wasn't the only one. "What's taking him so long?" hissed Gwaine.

But Arthur was not given a chance to answer. A sound of pounding footsteps reached them and they all turned to find Leon and Elyan, looking harried. "She's coming back."

"Already?" asked Arthur, his muscles tensing.

Leon nodded. "It looked like she was waiting for something, or someone, in a clearing not far from here, but she must have gotten impatient."

Arthur cursed and turned back in direction of the door where Merlin was still oblivious inside. But Percival beat him to the punch, already pelting a rock at the door.

"Come on, Merlin, hurry up," muttered Arthur.

* * *

Merlin stepped inside with apprehension, despite knowing Morgana was gone. A dying fire in the centre cast shadows about the room and with it came flashes of last time Merlin was here, of being tied up, of Morgana's breath on his shoulder, of the searing pain as the fomorrah dug into the back of his neck. He attempted to rid his mind of the images with a shake of his head and walked further into the room. It was dark and cluttered, causing Merlin to take extra care as he looked about. Stepping around the fire he walked to a random shelf and rifled through the contents unceremoniously. Empty clay bowls and mysterious cloth bundles were knocked about under his slender fingers, and even a small set of cleaned bones of some animal he didn't recognise. Merlin shuddered to think what they would be used for. Unsuccessful, he turned to the next set of shelves and continued to search.

Finally his wandering hands came across a jar, not as dusty as most contents of Morgana's home, half covered by an old cloth. Pulling it away with a flourish, Merlin sighed in relief. There it was. Finally.

The monstrous snake hissed from within, all of its seven heads immediately focusing to him and opening their mouths as one in animosity. Merlin pulled a face, remembering there was one buried in his own skin at that very moment, and quickly swiped the jar.

Suddenly a harsh bang on the door pulled his attention and Merlin took that as his cue to make a quick getaway. Gripping the jar tightly he rushed back the way he came, stumbling slightly in the now almost complete darkness, and wrenched the door open. Seeing no vengeful witch in the way, he closed the door behind him and began to run back towards where the others would be waiting.

"Well, well." Merlin froze at the voice, his stomach pooling with dread. "And here I thought my home would be safe from sneaky little thieves." Turning to face her was unnecessary, as Merlin already clearly knew who it was. But he did so anyway, remaining defiant and hoping to god Arthur and the knights were not about to rashly interfere. "I believe you have something of mine," Morgana said, her lips in that ever-present sneer, and her hand unfurled in front of her expectantly. "I'd like that back, please."

"Morgana!" Merlin's shoulders dropped as he heard the sound of numerous swords being unsheathed behind him. So much for his hope. "Step away from him."

Morgana's eyes flicked behind Merlin but there was no fear there. No, instead, she threw her head back and laughed. "Or what, dear brother? You'll jab me with that pathetic stick?"

There was a soft crunching of leaves as the knights came closer, effectively reaching and soon shielding Merlin, who held back a roll of his eyes. If they had just kept out of the way…

"You want to talk about pathetic? Using a servant to get to the king? Have you really stooped so low, Morgana?" Arthur's voice was hard, but Merlin knew this was hurting him. To be so against someone that had once been such a friend, almost family… How could it not?

"And I see he has failed spectacularly. You really should reconsider your hired help, Arthur."

Merlin's attention was drawn to Gwaine's hand, held low behind his back, that was making a gesture that clearly said 'get out of here'. Merlin held back a snort. Well, that just wasn't happening. Unless…

An idea struck Merlin and suddenly he found himself much more compliant, slowly backing away.

"I… find it so hard to reconcile who you were with this image before me," admitted Arthur, taking a small step forward and keeping the witch's eyes on him.

"Do not bother," Morgana spat back, raising a hand threateningly as he got closer, and Merlin quietly picked up his pace. "I am nothing like the weakling you knew."

Arthur took another step forward and Morgana's eyes glowed a molten gold, with a word sending him flying back in the air. Taking use of the distraction Merlin dropped all pretenses and quickly ducked to the side, amongst a small cluster of trees. A flurry of movement broke out as the knights attacked - rather unsuccessfully - in a bid to protect their king. Leon and Gwaine were sent flying back like Arthur was, and Percival thrown up into the air to come crashing down with a harsh thud. He rolled to his side with a groan as Elyan found himself on his knees, grasping at his throat and gasping for air. Merlin quickly focused the magic he felt buzzing under his skin towards the witch.

_"Ateon heo craeft buton!"_

With a shriek Morgana dropped her arms and curled into her stomach in a hunched-over position. She looked about with panicked eyes just as Arthur took another swing. Quickly raising her hand Morgana attempted to repeat her spell, but Arthur only found himself pushed back barely a meter. Merlin grimaced; his spell hadn't completely suppressed her powers like it was supposed to, but it was something. After only a second of silent shock, Arthur continued, and Morgana stumbled backwards, her expression that of a deer about to be struck down. With a fast string of words a wind picked up and she was gone, leaving nothing but an echoing hiss and a rustle of leaves behind. The knights gathered in confusion and Merlin slowly stepped out from his hiding spot, the jar still held firmly in his hands.

"What the hell happened?" questioned Arthur, looking around for any lingering trace of his half-sister.

"Perhaps she recognised the force she was up against, us proud knights of Camelot," suggested Gwaine with a roguish grin.

"No… something went wrong…"

Merlin, not particularly wanting them to ponder it for too long, quickly and loudly stepped forward. The knights all jumped, but relaxed when they saw who it was.

"Nice of you to join us,_ Mer_lin," Arthur announced, back to his usual prattish self in a heartbeat. "Don't you worry though, we had it covered."

"So I can see, well done," said Merlin quickly. He held up the jar in front of him, seven snake heads all hissing in anger. "Now can we get rid of this thing?"

* * *

Merlin gathered up Arthur's discarded clothes from the floor, his king already getting comfortable amongst his many pillows. The fomorrah was burned and all the knights had gratefully staggered off to their own beds. Merlin was looking forward to doing the same. But just as he reached the door, Arthur called out to him, and he couldn't help but internally groan. "Yes, sire?"

"I'm… glad you're alright, Merlin."

Merlin smirked. "You were the one in danger, you know."

A quiet scoff escaped the blankets of the bed. "With you as my assassin? Please." There was a pause and Merlin wondered if he could leave yet. "I don't know if you remember, Merlin, but I meant what I said." Merlin's eyebrows furrowed together in confusion, the small flashes of what he could remember with the fomorrah in control whizzing through his mind. "I do trust you."

"Oh." Merlin's mind went blank, unsure what to say in return. "Ummm…"

Arthur sighed and a pillow was torpedoed at his head. "Just get out, Merlin."

Ducking, Merlin quickly opened the door, his smile hidden by the shadows. "Thanks, Arthur." And with that, he was gone.

**See? Terrible at fluff. I'll keep practicing though. And don't judge me for the terrible old english, I tried okay :'( If anyone has a good website to use for when you need to make up spells, please let me know for extra cookies. One author listed the sites they use in one of their stories, but I can't remember which one -facepalm- So anyways, that's the end of that one. I'm especially looking forward to the next one ;) Thanks for reading!**


	7. An Off Day

**An Off Day**

**Words: **2,110  
**Characters: **Merlin, Arthur, Knights, Gaius  
**Warnings: **Little bit of violence.  
**Summary: **An off day just gets worse.  
**A/N: **Geeze, I'm on a roll! Sorry, ahem. This is for guest reviewer Kirsten, who wanted a clumsy!Merlin. This... probably isn't exactly what you had in mind, actually. Sorry. But hopefully you still like it. It also isn't what I originally planned to do next, but it seems a number of my ideas/your prompts I am going to have a bit of trouble with to keep to oneshots. So I thought I'd post this while I try and figure that out. Thanks to battlemaiden518 who suggested two websites to me, the Merlin wiki page and oldenglishtranslator, for spells. I also discovered one more, look up nevergetscredit merlin spells and it should be the first result (was for me, anyway).

* * *

Merlin was not happy.

Merlin was sick. His stomach was roiling about like an upset sea, swishing and swashing about to the point he was surprised he didn't hear the waves when he opened his mouth. His head pounded, too many beats per second to count (if he could focus enough to think about counting), and each one pushed against his skull. And Merlin was tired; exhausted, drained, all of the above.

Yes, Merlin was downright miserable and feeling, he thought, justifiably sorry for himself. It was the kind of day he just wanted to curl up in bed and let the sun coming through the window be his only company until he was better.

But he couldn't even get that little luxury today, could he? Oh no, today just had to be the day the council received reports of mercenaries getting dangerously close to Camelot, so of course today had to be the day where Arthur and nine other knights headed out to confront them. Were Merlin any normal servant he would take this as a chance for a day off and rest, just like he had wanted.

But Merlin, as many had begun to realise, was no ordinary servant. Though only one of the party currently riding into the woods knew just how extraordinary he was.

"Are you sure you should have come?" asked Lancelot, bringing his horse up by Merlin's. "You look terrible."

Merlin attempted a smile but, with him still feeling rather sorry for himself, it was a pale comparison to his usual one. "Didn't have much of a choice."

"You do know there are others who will protect Arthur," said Lancelot, and it wasn't really a question. They'd had this conversation before.

"Can never be too careful," replied Merlin, gripping the reins of his horse as a wave of dizziness fell over him.

"You know you're lucky Arthur even let you join us."

Merlin nodded. He was. Arthur had taken one look at his servant and ordered him away, but Merlin was adamant and excelled at not following orders. It had taken a lot of convincing (and possibly leaning on Lancelot slightly as his strength dwindled) but in the end Arthur had given up, growling that if he passed out he would be carrying himself back.

"I have to do this, Lancelot," Merlin said now. "It's - "

"Your duty," Lancelot sighed. "I know. I understand. Just…" he watched as his friend leaned forward on his horse slightly, his face turning, if possible, more pale. "Be careful."

Merlin grinned tiredly at him. "Aren't I always?"

That didn't comfort Lancelot any.

* * *

The battle was turning out to be a fierce one. The reports of eight bad guys turned out to be, in reality, closer to fifteen. The knights were well-trained and holding their own, but Merlin couldn't help feel glad he had come in the end. He had managed to divert a mercenary here, knock one out there, and quietly, subtly, give Camelot the advantage.

But something was wrong. His magic, once he'd reached for it, was roiling about just as bad as his stomach. It was fizzling slightly, occasionally jerking out of his grasp as he desperately tried to focus past the growing pounding in his head. His vision was occasionally turning blurry, and Merlin found himself having to lean heavier and heavier against the tree behind which he hid.

_ "For - forbærnen firgenholt," _Merlin stuttered.

Where a tree branch should have cracked and fallen on two of their enemies, instead nothing happened, and a knight went down. Sir Wynn, Merlin was pretty sure. Panic surged within him, seeing the dagger now sticking out of the man's leg where the chainmail ended, and blood was quickly falling to the ground.

_"Forbærnen firgenholt!"_

Still, nothing happened, and one of the mercenaries was holding a sword above Sir Wynn's heart. "Come on," muttered Merlin as his magic danced in and out of his control, "please…"

Many things happened in the next moment. Merlin tried his spell one last time, the effort making his head want to explode, just as Gwaine stepped forward and parried the mercenary before his sword could reach the target. Sir Wynn manage to stumble painfully to his feet, and a loud cracking was heard overhead - overhead as in, over Merlin's head. He looked up with watery eyes just in time to see a large, heavy branch tumbling quickly towards him.

Merlin's sluggish brain did its best to register what was about to happen and how to avoid it in time, but his head was heavy and his vision was beginning to get spotty. So he only half managed to dive out of the way in time; instead of the branch hitting him on the head, it landed on his legs, and Merlin went down with an undignified cry of pain.

Gwaine was dispatching his third smelly bastard of the morning when he heard it. Just as he'd been getting cocky, a shout and a harsh thud reached his ears that did not sound like some dirtbag going down. Looking around, his eyes were drawn to the base of a nearby tree where a short crop of jet black hair was poking out amongst the leaves. Oh, that wasn't good.

"Merlin?" Gwaine called, quickly making his way to the boy who he could now see was struggling fiercely against something. Unfortunately, he hadn't been the only one distracted by the noise.

One of the last mercenaries, who appeared to have already been fleeing in that direction, beat Gwaine to Merlin and pulled out his slightly rusted sword with a vicious grin. "No you don't!" growled Gwaine, running forward despite knowing he wouldn't be there on time. But suddenly the ugly wart's eyes widened and he froze, falling to the ground dead a moment later. Percival stood behind him, his sword bloodied, and Gwaine almost sagged in relief. Instead, he finally reached his friend and the two turned their attention to Merlin.

He was still conscious, but barely by the looks of it. A thick chunk of tree was pinning both his legs to the ground, and judging from Merlin's pinched expression and the constant gasps escaping his mouth, it was painful. Gwaine knelt before him. "Hold still, Merlin. We'll get you out." Merlin's struggling continued but for a moment before he slowed, bleary eyes looking up at Gwaine. His face was flushed where before it had been parchment pale, and Gwaine grimaced. "Don't you worry, mate." There was a small moment of silence where Gwaine tried to keep eye contact with his friend, before another, louder cry escaped Merlin's lips as Percival lifted the branch. Merlin's hands scrunched up in the dirt and he pushed his forehead against the ground as he tried to regain control. The second show of pain worried Gwaine more than the first - surely getting rid of the branch shouldn't have hurt like that?

"Gwaine," Percival's expression was grim as he called his fellow knight. Gwaine stood up with a quick reassurance to Merlin and came round to inspect the damage.

Oh.

Merlin's knees were bent further than they should be, one foot jutting out at an awkward angle. Gwaine stood for a moment in silence, his mind frozen. This could be fixed, couldn't it? Gaius could do something for his ward, surely. Surely.

"Gwaine," Percival said again, quieter this time. "We need to get him out of here."

Gwaine nodded, his brain kicking back into gear. "We should strap his legs." He looked over to the other knights; the battle had been won, all mercenaries dead or fled. Good. That meant they could focus on what was important. "We need to find some sticks, sturdy ones…" Gwaine trailed off, realising that involved moving and he really didn't want to leave his friend, who was now mysteriously quiet, his back rising and falling quickly with his breaths.

"I'll go find some," said Percival. Gwaine nodded gratefully and with one last glance at Merlin, Percival began walking further away from the others, his eyes roaming the ground. Gwaine rushed back to where Merlin's head rested on the ground, his eyes clinched shut.

He was just wondering if the servant had passed out when he heard a quiet "it's bad, isn't it?"

Gwaine paused a moment before answering. "It's… not good."

"And I thought I was feeling bad before," Merlin joked through harsh breaths. Gwaine, not knowing what to say, only rested a hand on the back of Merlin's neck and continued to sit in company. It wasn't long before they were noticed by the others.

"Gwaine, what - " Elyan's eyes widened when he saw Merlin, or more specifically, Merlin's legs. Turning, he quickly called for the prince.

"Oh god, I'm not going to hear the end of this," Merlin groaned quietly. Gwaine allowed a small smirk.

"Merlin!" Arthur rushed up to crouch in front of both of them, Lancelot right behind. A few of the other knights hovered by looking concerned, except for one who was catering to Sir Wynn's wound off to the side. "What the hell happened?"

"Just… bad luck I guess…" Merlin said weakly. He did not open his eyes.

"A tree branch," explained Gwaine. "Percival's gone to find something to strap his legs to. We have to get him back to Gaius."

Arthur nodded, his eyes not leaving his manservant. "Only you, Merlin," he said quietly.

"Safe to assume I'll be getting a day off for this one, I'd say."

Arthur rolled his eyes and said with barely concealed affection, "don't count on it, you idiot."

* * *

"Well?" Gaius turned from the closed door of Merlin's room to see a cluster of Camelot nobility filling his chambers. Unsurprised, he walked down the narrow steps to where they stood.

"Merlin was… very lucky," said Gaius slowly. He could see Lancelot's knowing eyes from just behind Arthur. Merlin wasn't lucky, he was magical, and they both knew that was what had saved him this time. "His legs will heal, with time. But he is in a lot of pain, and will be for some time."

"Can… can we see him?" asked Arthur.

Gaius hesitated. "It would be best not to crowd him, sire. He is supposed to be resting."

Gwaine sighed and stepped back, his hands in the air as if in defeat. "Alright lads, give the princess some time with him. We'll all get our turn."

Slowly the other knights regretfully filed out of the room, Lancelot looking most hesitant. Arthur gave them a nod of appreciation and turned back to Gaius. The older man simply gestured to Merlin's door and went to sit down at his table. It was only mid-afternoon, but gods could he use a break.

Arthur opened Merlin's door without knocking to see the younger boy lying back in his bed with his focus out the window. His legs were covered by a blanket, but Arthur readily remembered how they had looked out in the woods. He shuddered at the thought. "Looks like you were wrong, then,"said Merlin without looking away from the window.

"Oh really?"asked Arthur. "Please, do explain this one to me."

Merlin turned to him with a grin. "I didn't have to carry myself back after all."

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Yes, well. You didn't pass out, did you? That _was_ the deal."

"I don't know,"said Merlin thoughtfully, "I think I may have blacked out for a moment there. The pain was..." He stopped, no longer sounding so light-hearted.

Arthur nodded. He had a rather overwhelming urge to apologise, but he bit down on it and said instead "I was right too, though. You really shouldn't have gone today. It'd be best if you stayed home next time, I think."

Merlin turned to him, looking like he'd just been fired. "What?"

Arthur smirked, knowing how it would irk his stupidly loyal servant. He acted like it was a tragedy whenever Arthur told him he wasn't coming. "Oh yes, this definitely proves it. You're better off here." He paused, his smirk growing. "Don't want your delicate frame getting damaged, do we?"

It was a strange reversal of roles as he ducked a pillow immediately thrown at his head and stepped out of Merlin's room with a laugh.

**Kirsten, if you'd prefer something a little different, let me know and I'll try writing something different as well :)**


	8. Definitions of a Traitor

**Definitions of a Traitor (part one)**

**Words: **2,406  
**Characters: **Mainly focuses on Merlin, Arthur, Gwaine and a nasty OC, but others are mentioned  
**Warnings: **I dunno... does unhappiness count as a warning? Because this one is not happy.  
**Summary: **When Camelot is again attacked, Merlin has one choice: reveal himself, or let his friends die. Really, it's not much of a choice.  
**A/N: **I know I should be updating MOEL before another chapter of this, but my school laptop finally died and it had all my work for that one on it. Luckily I should be able to recover the work for it in a couple of days, but for now I guess I'll be focusing on Our Poor Merlin :) This one is for Lady of the Wind Dweller, who has waited far too long for me to get to her prompt. Apologies for that. This is a BAMF!Merlin reveal fic (in front of everyone) as requested and again has to be split up. You now see what I meant about all of these things getting too long - I now feel like a liar for saying this is a series of oneshots. Hopefully you guys don't mind too much.

And let me just make clear this is not connected to my other oneshots in this collection, and is set before season five. Thanks as always for your lovely support and constructive criticism, which I am taking into account.

* * *

"Merlin, be careful!"

The words barely reached Merlin as he ran past Gaius and down the hall. Taking a left here, a right there, two more lefts, Merlin did not slow, even as the castle rumbled under his feet. _Have to get to Arthur, have to save Arthur, got to find Arthur…_

There was another rumble and the sturdy stone shook around him. He heard a distant crash and willed his feet to go faster.

A sorcerer attacking. In the middle of the day. In the middle of the castle. Why, why oh why, could it never be simple?

Merlin continued to follow his senses, his magic reacting to that of the other, and from what he could tell, the other was in the throne room. While Arthur was holding court with the people, naturally. Because things just couldn't be easy.

Merlin finally reached the double doors, except they were no longer double doors - just bits of rubble decorating the entranceway to the large throne room. The massive room itself was in chaos and Merlin cursed himself for not getting here sooner, or even sensing the sorcerer's presence sooner. Camelot's people had scattered to the very edges, pressing themselves as close to the stone walls as they could, though not all of them had made it; there were a couple of bodies lying unmoving closer to the centre of the room. One throne had been knocked over, the other split in half and lying in pieces on the floor. And there in front of them stood the sorcerer, a man only slightly older than Merlin himself in a deep green cloak with matted hair so blonde it was almost white. The grim knights of Camelot were warily surrounding him, with their brave king to the fore, swords at the ready. He was laughing maniacally, and Merlin couldn't help but be disappointed by the lack of originality.

"You think those meagre things will stop me?" the man asked triumphantly. He turned to Arthur, his eyes as green as the cloak he wore. "Oh sire, there is only one weapon you possess strong enough to slow me down, and you don't even realise he exists!"

Merlin tensed from where he stood by the doorway as Arthur asked "he? What are you talking about, sorcerer?"

Everyone's attention was directed to the middle of the room but still Merlin felt ridiculously exposed as he raised his hand and his eyes flashed gold. _"Ic þé wiþdrífe,"_ he muttered, watching with a moment of satisfaction as the gloating man was sent flying backwards to near the end of the throne room. He finally came to a stop with a loud thud as he hit the furthest wall, sliding to the ground looking dazed. The knights watched with bewilderment, taking a few hesitant steps forward as the watching crowd murmured quietly with confusion. Merlin stepped further into the room but to the side, hoping to keep out of sight. Slowly, the sorcerer got to his feet.

The grin on his face was practically sickening even as he rubbed the back of his head in pain. "Ah. So he _is_ here."

"What the hell just happened?" muttered Gwaine to his fellow knights, all just as oblivious.

"Nevermind what happened," replied Arthur and raised his voice to yell "attack!"

The knights and a small cluster of guards charged forwards. The sorcerer laughed again and flicked a hand as if swatting away a fly. Leon was sent flying back just as Percival stepped in with his sword arched in the air. The sorcerer quickly raised his other hand, muttering a few foreign words under his breath, and Percival's sword clanged against a barrier that glittered slightly as it was hit. Percival stumbled back slightly as the aftershock rippled through his strong arms. Arthur ran forwards with a yell, his sword at the ready, but the sorcerer merely sighed and caused his eyes to glow that gold once more. Arthur found himself frozen on the spot, his expression of angry defiance still in place. As the others hesitated, the sorcerer rolled his eyes.

"Enough of these games. Is this revered Emrys going to face me? Or will he let his comrades die by my hand?" Twisting his hand slightly, he smiled sadistically as Arthur was turned on the spot to face the general assembly. Slowly, his bones practically creaking as they fought an internal battle, Arthur rose his sword away from where it had been pointing in front of him and turned it so it was facing his own heart.

Everyone in the room froze, knights, guards, nobles, commoners and secret warlocks alike.

"Last chance, Emrys. Face me in a fair fight? Or let your Once and Future King die?"

Everyone's eyes were either on him or man he held hostage. No one was paying mind to the servant at the other side of the room, and Merlin knew he had to take the opportunity. He had to make it count.

_"Eorðe, lyft, fyr, wæter, hiersumaþ me,"_ he began chanting quietly, and as the power of the spell shook him, he had to raise both arms to force it forwards. _"Eorðe ac stanas hiersumaþ me."_ His eyes glowed a fierce gold and his body shook, but he did not stop, even as his got subconsciously louder. _"Ic can stanas tobrytan. Hiersumaþ me!"_

The ground rumbled under the cocky sorcerer's feet and he looked down in shock. Spectators began to cry out and back away from the focus of the rumbling.

Suddenly the stone crumbled, forming a gaping hole where the sorcerer stood and he was swallowed with an almighty cry as he fell. Merlin lowered his arms with a deep breath, knowing it would not slow him for long. He was just about to turn and run out, to find the man before he could find them again, but was frozen to the spot. And not by some spell.

As soon as the sorcerer had fallen, Arthur's limbs had unlocked and he was freed from the spell. But other than dropping his arms, Camelot's king had not moved. He was stock still, staring exactly where he had found himself looking while under control.

At his servant.

Merlin was caught in that gaze as if someone had chained him to the spot. Arthur was staring at him. Arthur had seen. Arthur _knew…_

His face was blank, his eyes hard. Merlin had no idea what he was thinking and he wasn't sure he would ever want to find out. No, no, this wasn't right, he wasn't ready for this, this wasn't how things were supposed to go… His heart rate had picked up, now beating ten times faster than it had as he had faced their enemy.

The knights all surrounded Arthur, checking if he was okay, Gwaine clapping him on the back and teasing him about something or another. But Arthur and Merlin remained in their silent staring match. They remained that way too long.

For next thing they knew, there was a harsh yell from behind and Merlin found himself knocked to the floor several meters further into the room. Quickly turning and standing, he faced the sorcerer. The man looked bruised and dusty but not at all slowed down. He looked angry for the very first time.

"There you are… Emrys," he sneered.

_No, no, no,_ Merlin kept thinking,_ please, not now, no…_

"Now how is that a fair fight, hmm?" the sorcerer asked mockingly. "Not very sporting of you, Emrys."

"Merlin!" That was Gwaine's voice, but Merlin didn't dare take his eyes off of his adversary. Nor did he want to turn and see Arthur's expression. "Get away from him!"

Still Merlin ignored him and instead addressed the sorcerer for the first time. "Who are you?"

"Oh how rude of me," came the laughing reply. "I know your name, but you do not know mine." Merlin received a sarcastic curtsy and the man announced proudly "the name is Peyton, and I, almighty Emrys, am to be your downfall."

"I'm not - "

"Ah but of course they don't know do they?" Peyton asked with a vicious grin. "You are a sneaky one aren't you, hiding under their noses all this time…"

"Merlin," said Gwaine, and his voice was closer this time. "What is he talking about?"

"I - I don't know," Merlin tried, but it was more habit than anything else. Arthur had seen. Arthur knew. There was no point in hiding it now. It was all over.

But - but maybe it wasn't? Maybe Arthur would realise what Merlin had done for him, would accept him now? Things had changed, Arthur was a new man, maybe…

"What do you think they would do to you, Emrys, hmm? Imprison you? Banish you?" His lip tucked up in a sneer. "Or just kill you where you stood?"

"No one will be doing any such thing," Gwaine announced, stepping in front of Merlin.

"Gwaine - "

"Merlin, mate, I'll admit I haven't a clue what's going on here. But I won't be letting some filth like him get to you." There was a pause. "This is the part where you run, Merlin." Gwaine's face was determined, his sword held out in front as if it held all the power in the world. Merlin knew he wouldn't last long. He couldn't let his friend make such a sacrifice for him. Not again. Not after Lancelot.

"Get out of the way, Gwaine," he said quietly, trying to keep his voice steady. "Please."

Gwaine looked back at him, almost annoyed. "Good joke, mate."

Merlin shook his head and stepped out from behind Gwaine. Before the knight could go to stand in front of him again, Merlin faced Peyton. The bastard had been looking way too amused by the whole situation. He brought up his hand and a couple of tears escaped his eyes as they alighted with gold.

_"Ende þes wipergilde Peyton angrisla,"_ he chanted, his legs trembling, _"gemot æhteswán ríce and hine,"_ Peyton 's eyes widened and he let out a scream as he realised what Merlin was doing. His skin appeared to be heating up, glowing red and smoking like a pile of hot coals. He yelled a spell but his eyes did not even glow gold and he fell to his knees as pain overcame him. With a growing determination to finish that which had ruined so much, Merlin finished the spell with a shout of his own. _"Bæc æt náht!"_

Peyton shrieked, curling in on himself as the smoke intensified and his whole body appeared to swell. With one last scream of anger and pain he was engulfed in smoke, heat radiating from where he stood. As it echoed around the room, the smoke slowly cleared and Peyton was gone, leaving nothing but a small scorch mark on the stone. Merlin dropped to his knees, exhausted and, despite his victory, feeling utterly defeated. They knew. They all knew.

Arthur knew.

The first one to move in the hall of shocked silence was the ever reliable Gwaine. He stepped towards his friend and knelt beside him to rest a hand on his shoulder but Merlin flinched away, not meeting his eyes. "Merlin…" Gwaine whispered.

Before he could say anything else the rest of the hall erupted. Nobles and peasants alike were suddenly yelling, screaming for blood. "Kill him!", "burn the traitor!" and "he's one of them!" filled the air, and Gwaine's hand turned into a fist. Did these people not see what Merlin had done for them? Had most likely done for them before? What he had just sacrificed to keep them all safe?

"Merlin - " he tried again, but was cut off.

"Gwaine!" The knight froze at the voice of his king sounding cold, the rest of the hall quieting to hear him speak. "Step away!"

Gwaine gritted his teeth. "Arthur - "

"Now, Gwaine."

Gwaine stood and turned but did not leave his friend, who continued to stay low and silent. The knights all stood slightly behind Arthur. Gwaine took in the expressions of each of his comrades. Elyan was looking mutinous. He was going to be a problem. Leon looked absolutely shell-shocked, and Gwaine could not yet judge if it was a reaction of anger or not. Percival was watching with concern, his eyebrows furrowed as he appeared to be calculating the situation. Having sized up that of his fellow knights, Gwaine finally focused on Arthur and did not like what he saw.

The king was looking betrayed and angry. More than angry, he looked as if he was about ready to run his sword through someone. And if that someone ended up being Merlin, Gwaine knew there would be hell to pay. Sorcerer or not, Merlin was no traitor. Gwaine was not about to let him be treated like one. He was sure Merlin had his reasons for learning magic, and thinking back on all the times he had insisted on tagging along on patrols, or the times he had looked for Arthur before anyone else… The time he had dived right for a dorocha to stop it reaching Arthur… Gwaine felt he had a pretty good idea what those reasons were.

Merlin, Emrys, whoever. He was their friend, and Gwaine wasn't going to let anyone forget it.

"Step away, Gwaine."

Gwaine shook his head. "Not until I know what you're planning for him, princess."

Arthur's face, if possible, darkened further. "I don't see how it's any of your concern, _Sir_ Gwaine."

"Oh no?" Gwaine took one threatening step toward his king but went no further, still wary of the guards awaiting orders and eyeing Merlin in a way he did not like. "How is it not my concern, _sire_? He's my friend - yours too, in case you're forgetting - "

"He's a sorcerer, Gwaine! A bloody sorcerer! Sorcerers are no friends of ours! I will not ask again! Step! Away!"

Again, Gwaine shook his head. "You want him, you'll be going through me."

There was a moment of silence where Arthur glared at his knight, having studiously not looked at his servant during the entire argument. But finally, his mouth set in a rigid line, he said "fine. Seize them both."


	9. Definitions of a Traitor 2

**Definitions of a Traitor (part two)**

**Words: **2,258  
**Characters: **Arthur, Gwaine, Merlin  
**Warnings: **possible disappointment? I dunno, I'm nervous.  
**Summary: **Merlin tries to make Arthur see reason.  
**A/N: **Oh god, sorry, late again. More computer troubles. But luckily my school laptop has finally been replaced, so it should be smooth sailing from here on. Now. About this chapter. I'll admit I'm worried. Turns out reveals are a huge pressure to get right. I really appreciated all your support for the first half, and I'm glad you guys liked what I'd done so far, but I'm worried some of you may change your mind with this one. And I realise I could have put a lot more into this, but I do want to keep these stories to a relatively short length, what with them being a collection. Maybe, as suggested by a reviewer, I'll get around to making longer versions of some of these stories. That would be fun, I think :)

* * *

"Seize them both."

Merlin, who had been steadily watching the ground throughout the exchange, heard the screech of metal as Gwaine unsheathed his sword, echoed by others doing the same. No. He'd had enough. No more conflict, not today. Not over him.

"Stop!" he yelled as he stood with a great deal more authority than he was feeling. Gwaine paused and looked back at him hesitantly and, surprisingly, so did the guards and few knights that had immediately moved to follow their king's orders. Those of the round table had remained still, though most of them looked uncertain and Elyan looked quite ready to jump in and help. "Please. Stop." It was a quiet plea, and yet all listened with baited breath. "I'll come quietly, just… please." One bony hand gestured to the almost-forgotten bodies that lay behind them. "There's been enough bloodshed."

With a nod from Arthur the guards advanced to restrain Merlin and Gwaine, who remained slack but unhappy. He watched his magical friend be manhandled with anger and turned back to the king. "You're an idiot," he spat as the two were dragged away.

Arthur watched with hard eyes, not following even as they were led out of the room.

* * *

"I'm going to get you of here, Merlin." Merlin looked up from where he sat, leaning against the hard wall of his cell, to see Gwaine looking determined in the one opposite. "I'm not going to let you die."

Merlin almost smiled at his friend's determination, warmed by his loyalty, but still his lips only managed a twitch.

"You don't believe me, do you?" asked Gwaine, that unusual look of seriousness still on his handsome features. "Well, I'll admit it might be difficult." He paused. "For me, anyway."

There was no denying the pointed look he shot at Merlin, but Merlin only shook his head in response. Yes, getting out of these cells would probably be relatively easy. But he couldn't just run away. He couldn't leave Arthur, even now. It would only confirm all of Arthur's misguided beliefs. He had to stay, try and talk to him, and if Arthur didn't listen, well…

He would have to listen.

Gwaine opened his mouth, no doubt more encouragement on his lips, but there was something Merlin had to know.

"Why are you doing this?"

Gwaine stopped, looking genuinely confused. "Doing what?"

"Standing up for me. You… you committed treason today, Gwaine."

The rogue knight, unlike Merlin, actually did grin. "Hell, Merlin, I thought it was simple." Merlin raised an eyebrow. "You're my friend."

Merlin was silent as he let this sink in; he'd always known they were friends, of course, but just like with all the knights, with Arthur, with Gwen, everyone, he had never known if it would still be that way once they found out. To have it confirmed that yes, there was someone else who accepted him was… well. It made Merlin's heart swell, even in the midst of such depression.

"I'll make sure you're not punished for this," he said determinedly, and unwittingly echoed Gwaine's earlier words. "I'll get you out of here."

The way Gwaine was scrutinising him forced Merlin to look away. "And what of yourself?" Merlin studied his hands and didn't answer. "Merlin - "

Gwaine quickly snapped his mouth shut at the sound of approaching footsteps and around the corner came Arthur, alone. With a nod of dismissal the two guards stationed outside the captives' cells quickly left, forever silent and obedient. Something the two prisoners had never learned themselves.

"Arthur - " tried Merlin at the same time Gwaine leapt to his feet and shouted "you listen to me!"

Arthur held up his hand and turned away from his knight, instead facing his servant. He looked down at Merlin through the bars, and Merlin tried desperately not to outwardly cringe at the steel in his eyes. There was a long, tense moment of silence, before finally, Arthur let out a deep breath and spoke.

"Gods, but that was a close one."

Merlin looked up at his king so fast his neck cricked. If he didn't know better, Arthur almost sounded… relieved?

"I mean for goodness sake Merlin, you couldn't have maybe saved the fact that you're a powerful bloody sorcerer for when half of Camelot wasn't watching?" Merlin's jaw dropped at Arthur's casual reprimanding. "What the hell am I going to tell all those people calling for your blood?"

Gwaine managed to regain his senses quicker than Merlin. "So wait, you're not…"

"Going to execute him? No, I think I'd rather not breaking in a new manservant, thank you."

Gwaine spluttered and Merlin continued to stare. "But - but that whole - in the throne room, and you - "

"I couldn't very well congratulate him, could I? Sorcery _is_ illegal, in case you've forgotten." Arthur crouched down to Merlin's level. The younger man appeared to be in a state of shock. "Which brings me to my main point - Merlin, you idiot, what were you thinking? Practicing sorcery?"

When Merlin again failed to answer, Gwaine frowned. "I think you may have broken him, mate."

Sighing, Arthur unlocked the door to the cell and reached Merlin, reaching out to grab one of his arms. When Merlin flinched away slightly, he couldn't deny that hurt, just a little. "Merlin. Snap out of it, come on." Giving up, he brought his hand around and cuffed Merlin up the back of the head. Finally he got a response; looking up at his friend and saying in a quiet, uncertain voice,

"I don't understand."

Arthur sighed again and sat down next to Merlin, facing Gwaine but not really seeing him. "I was mad, Merlin. Of course I was. Still am, if it comes to that. You know how dangerous magic can be, you've seen how it can corrupt people, you - " he stopped and forced himself to slow down. "But as if I could ever believe _you'd_ be plotting against_ me_. Really. Give me some credit." He could practically feel Merlin sag with relief beside him, their arms just lightly brushing together.

"Arthur," Merlin breathed, and the king almost felt uncomfortable with the gratitude in his servant's voice. "Thank you. Thank you, I - "

"It'll have to stop, of course."

Merlin froze. "What?"

Arthur looked at him incredulously. "Are you daft? Of course it will have to stop. I'm not letting you get involved in that stuff. This isn't just about some law you're breaking, Merlin - which I will not be forgetting any time soon by the way. Magic is dangerous. It's dark. It's not worth meddling with."

Merlin remained silent, his mind whirring. He could just agree with Arthur, let it go, pretend that was all it was. A little harmless dabbling. No more. He could just say he'd stop, and that would be the end of it. This whole nightmare would be over. They could just… go back to how things were. Arthur would be sore he had lied and gone behind his back, but Merlin was sure he could rebuild his friend's trust. With time.

"Magic is evil, Merlin."

"No it's not." Merlin was vaguely aware of Gwaine staring at him like he was crazy, but he was focused on his king - looking him dead in the eyes with all the conviction he could muster. Arthur, too, was staring at him, and hints of anger were beginning to re-emerge. "It's not evil, and I can't stop practicing it."

"Do not fight me on this, Merlin," and Arthur's voice promised consequences.

"You don't understand, Arthur. I _can't._"

Gwaine tried stepping in. "Merlin," he hissed warningly.

Arthur stood up, back to the cold exterior he had worn in the throne room. "If you refuse to follow our laws, there is nothing I can do for you." He stepped out and shut the cell door loudly behind him. "You have betrayed me. You say you plan to continue betraying me." He shook his head sadly and began to walk back down the hall. "In that case, I'm not sure there's anything I _want_ to do for you."

Merlin leapt up and against the bars of the cell, desperate to make him listen._ Please_ let him listen. "I was born with it!"

It was Arthur's turn to freeze. "What?"

"I… I was born with it," Merlin replied, much quieter. "I was making things float before I could walk or talk. I once turned a pile of wheat into a bunch of wildflowers for my mum and didn't even realise. At the age of three I learnt to light fires with my mind because it was cold and mum was too sick to get firewood." He paused, trembling, more unsure than he ever had been before. Finally, in a whisper, he said, "don't tell me that's evil."

Gwaine was staring at him with an unidentifiable twinkle in his eye. Arthur turned to face him, his expression carefully blank. "That's impossible. No one's born with magic."

Merlin fought hard with himself to keep from looking away, or at Gwaine. He was aware this could change things with him as well. "I was. I didn't choose this, Arthur, I was given it, and to stop using magic altogether…" Merlin shuddered and thought of that week once when he was young when Will had gotten angry and called him a freak, and he had tried to stop using magic. The results had not been pleasant. "It would kill me. It would physically destroy me."

There was a long and tense silence. Merlin could practically see his friend's mind working. But he could only take the tension for so long, and soon found himself talking again. "I know you've seen dark magic in your time. I, too, have seen what it can do to the ones you love." Merlin paused, thinking mournfully of Freya, of Balinor, of Lancelot. "But you haven't seen what wonders magic can do. You haven't seen it or felt it the way I have. It doesn't all have to be bad. It doesn't make me bad. Please understand that, Arthur."

And still Arthur did not answer. Sighing, Merlin raised one hand.

Arthur drew his sword quicker than lightening. "Don't - " but he made no move to actually use it.

With a shimmer of gold from Merlin's bright blue eyes, the flame of one of the nearby torches suddenly began to twist and flicker until it was rising, floating in the air. Two pairs of eyes were drawn to it as it began to twirl around and in on itself, making strange shapes that caused shadows to bounce off the walls. Arthur's sword lowered slightly as he stared, watching, and the flame soon became that of a familiar shape; the Pendragon crest, glowing brightly.

"I'm not evil," said Merlin quietly, and wished he sounded more confident.

Arthur turned back to him and Merlin closed his fist, letting the fire die out into smoke.

"Mate," muttered Gwaine, and he sounded amused, even excited.

Merlin glanced at him with a nervous smile before looking back to Arthur and holding his stare. Finally, finally, Arthur spoke.

"Born with magic?" Merlin nodded, and Arthur's sword lowered all the way until the tip scraped the ground. "But you're…" Merlin cringed. A traitor? A liar? ...Evil? "But you're so_ Merlin_."

Merlin furrowed his eyebrows. "...What?"

"You're Merlin. You're plain and clumsy and a bloody idiot. How did you get something so special as to be born with magic?"

Merlin couldn't help the twitch of his lips. "How did a clotpole like you become king?"

"Watch it," said Arthur warningly, but the sword remained lowered and Merlin felt just a little bit more confident than he had been. After a moment, Arthur sighed and sheathed his weapon once more. "I… I need to think on this."

Merlin nodded, unsurprised but just that little bit hopeful. Arthur nodded in return and turned on his heel, walking back the way he had come. Merlin didn't stop him this time around. He needed time. Merlin could give him that. He would give him anything he could to make this work.

It was a few minutes before the silence was broken, and Merlin couldn't help but notice the guards hadn't been returned to their posts. He wondered what Arthur had said to them.

A small pebble landed near Merlin's feet and he looked up, dragging himself out of his thoughts, to look at a grinning Gwaine. "When he lets us out of here, Merlin, we are going to have so much fun."

Merlin smiled and listened as Gwaine began rattling off a long list of pranks they could now achieve with this revelation, but his mind was mostly stuck on what his friend had said first. 'When' he lets us out of here. Not 'if'. Gwaine seemed confident Arthur was going to come round. And, thinking about it, a small part of him felt the same way.

Arthur wasn't his father. Maybe, finally, the ruler of Camelot would see reason. Maybe Albion was finally close at hand.

And then, well. Anything was possible.

* * *

**I actually almost did have Merlin pretend he was just practicing it and would stop, have things go relatively back to normal. But I figured that wouldn't go down well with you wonderful readers :P I really am sorry if this wasn't what you had been hoping for. At least my first reveal is finally done! Whew!**

**Okay, now, help me choose what to do next; Haunted!Merlin, Angry!Merlin, someone from Merlin's past, or an Intentions (where the lady tried to drug Merlin and put him into slavery) AU? I'll be doing them all eventually, as most of them are prompts, but I'm happy to hear what you guys want first. Unless I get randomly enthusiastic and decide to update before you get a chance to tell me. Though really, I should update MOEL first, kind of left people hanging with that one... they're all sharpening their pitchforks.**


End file.
